


Until You...

by magikhands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikhands/pseuds/magikhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: SPN AU – slash – Sam & Dean (not blood brothers)<br/>Rating: N/C 17 – graphic sex & violence<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing of Supernatural. Just borrowing the characters of Sam & Dean & others for my own pleasure. <br/>Summary: Sam & Dean are not blood brothers…they did not grow up together. Sam is the adopted son of Alpha Vampire, Alexander, who is part of the ruling Council. Dean is a hunter and adopted son to John Winchester, also part of the ruling Council. Dean is sent to investigate & solve why vampires are suddenly dying in the southern region of the United States. The moment Sam and Dean lay eyes on each other, they know their lives will never be the same. <br/>Note: This is AU, set in a world where a Council made of Alphas/Primes of a variety of species rule the paranormal world. Hunters are much like they are in the show, but also those that enforce the law and backed by the Council. However, don’t picture the Alpha Vamp as Ricky Worth. More like Alex Pettyfer. And vamps have the long canines rather than the drop down second set of teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam walked through the garden, his face tilted toward the sun. The warmth caressed his cheeks. The wind blew through his hair and the scent of fall filled his nose. He loved this time of the year. Comfortable in either pants or shorts. Soon winter would empty the trees and turn the grass to brown. Yes, the day was perfect and he wanted to soak up as much as he could.

Though he loved being out in the daytime, Sam was more of a night person. Or rather he’d been raised to be up when his father was awake. 

Thoughts of Father brought about mixed emotions lately. Scrubbing his hands over his face, Sam let out a long breath. He had turned twenty-four the previous month and was finding himself restless. Something was calling to him and he ached to explore the world, searching for a salve for this itch. He felt there was more out in the world just waiting for him if only he would step out. But that was out of the question. Only when accompanying Father to one of their other homes or a rare trip into the city did Sam leave the confines of their property. Even now, cameras probably watched him, as did his daytime bodyguard, Sid, who watched, keeping a tolerable distance.

This was all for his safety. Sam was well aware of the enemies who would like to strike at Father’s power by hurting him or his younger sibling, Emily. But what lines are crossed when protective becomes paranoid?

Sam, as well as Emily, had been home schooled. He had a degree in Law & almost done with his Medical degree. Only he would never be able to complete it because Father refused to let him do the internship. So he has all the knowledge to be a doctor, but almost no experience. He hoped his knowledge made him more valuable to Father, but Sam wasn’t sure since he lived in a life where emotions were suppressed and approval was few and far between. 

Sam was finding it harder and harder to endure the feedings from Father and the anger he withheld was slowly ebbing out. Just the thought of letting Father puncture his skin and take of his blood had his skin crawling. He never liked being food for a vampire, but the older he got the more he wanted to fight, to let the anger out once and for all. But he knew better. He’d learned that lesson years before…the hard way.

Perhaps he could just slip away one day. There was a hidden tunnel that his old tutor Clif had showed him. Clif told him it would one day save him. But how far would he have to go to get away from Father’s influence? To start a new life?

Even now as he looked at the cloudless blue sky he knew he lacked the courage.

Where would he go? How could he abandon the only home he knew? The only family he had? He had all he needed here. Didn’t he? And how could he leave his sister?

“It’s almost time, Sam.” Sid glanced at his watch.

Sam nodded and started toward the large house he called home with one last fill of fresh air in his lung. He looked up to the windows. Almost all of them were blocked by metal screens that blocked out the sunlight completely. Only when the sun set did they open, then close again before dawn.

“I can’t believe you are out for a leisure stroll when our guest will be here any moment.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Emily. Calling her a control freak was being nice. Though she was only nineteen, she ran the estate they lived in with perfect efficiency. Everyone had a schedule and heaven help anyone who deviated from it.

“Everything will be okay, Em. He’s just a hunter. It’s not like he’s coming to inspect our home. He’s here to help Father find the source of the infection.” He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over his arm. Emily had tried to get him to dress nicer, but Sam had settled for his worn jeans and a polo shirt. The hunter wouldn’t care what they wore. He was coming to do a job.

Thirty vampires have died the past two months because it seems as if their food source, aka humans, have been infected with something that kills vampires. Several other species associated with the Council have also had similar issues recently. All resulting in the death of the targets. Many of the casualties were actually productive beings in society. It was an attack, the start of a war and the hunters, though human themselves but possessing special abilities of their own, were the Council’s only hope of surviving. 

It still amazed Sam to know that there were beings that refused to align with the Council. That wanted to live under no one’s rule. To do as their nature insisted, even if it meant killing innocent victims. To live in complete chaos.

Emily nervously plucked at the end of her hair that hung over her right shoulder. “I wish I could be as calm about all of this as you.”

Sam wrapped an arm over her should and gave it a squeeze. He stood nearly a foot taller than her, so her head pressed into his ribcage, just below his arm pit. He felt her relax for a moment before pulling away and giving him a smile.

“It will be fine. Really, Em. Father & the Council know what they doing. Then life can go back to boring.”

Emily huffed. “Yeah, boring to you.” She opened her mouth to say more but the purr of a motor stopped any more conversation. 

Sam followed her to the door and stood behind her as she opened the door. His gaze appreciated the black 1967 Impala that parked directly in front of the house entrance. His chest tightened and it felt like the oxygen had been knocked from his lungs when a man climbed out of the car and retrieved a canvas bag and backpack from the trunk. At the same time Sam felt warmth spread through him, and in places he didn’t expect. 

He took note of the swagger of the hunter’s walk. The effortless way he swung the backpack over his shoulder and took a look around, like he was there to sightsee. He sauntered up the steps and stopped at the door.

Emily smiled. The perfect hostess.

“Dean Winchester?”

“The one and only,” was the hunter’s answer accompanied with a smile. 

The low, gruff voice sent a shiver down Sam’s spine as desire flooded his thoughts. 

Emily stepped back. “Please, come inside.” 

Sam’s breath hitched the moment the hunter crossed the threshold. Instant electricity filled the area, capturing his complete attention to the hunter. Dean. Dean Winchester.

Green eyes, alert and seeing everything around him, fell on him and locked. 

The world around them froze. It was just him and Dean. No Sid standing by the stairs. No Emily trying to make everything perfect. Sam watched amazed as Dean dropped both of his bags, took the three steps to reach him, and their lips locked. No warning, no pleasantries. Sam eagerly opened to the hunter, basking in the smell of leather and mint that suddenly surrounded him. The two day old scruff from Dean scratched at his recently shaven face. Confident lips led unsure lips. He wrapped his arms around Dean so their bodies pressed tightly together. Sam’s erection pressed painfully against his zipper, begging to be released. To be touched. Needing release.

“I’m Emily and this is my brother, Sam. Father won’t be up for another four hours.”

“Sam, huh?”

Sam jolted, the vision gone. Dean still stood just inside the doorway. He hadn’t moved. They hadn’t kissed. Then why were his lips tingling?

Dean gave a slight nod. “Nice to meet you.” His light brown hair was cut short and freckles specked his face in an adorable fashion and those lips. Damn, he chose that moment to lick his lips.

“Yeah, you too.” Sam managed to speak through a clogged throat. With knees threatening to buckle, Sam shifted his weight and assessed the rest of the man. He wore a plain black t-shirt under a worn green flannel shirt, and topped with a dark brown leather jacket. To make the picture perfect, Dean wore boots and jeans that fit perfectly, that showed his muscled thighs, and well, holy hell, Sam’s gaze flew back up to Dean’s face to find those lips twitch into a quick knowing smirk.

“I can show you to your room and give you time to clean up and rest before Father is able to receive you.”

Emily’s voice sounded faint to Sam as his mind and body was thrown into a chaotic mess.

“Thank you, but if you don’t mind, I’d like Sammy to show me to my room.” 

Dean turned a wide, charming smile on Emily and Sam noticed that even she wasn’t beyond his flirtatious appeal. Her cheeks flushed and she seemed to fidget. 

“But, I, well, I don’t…” she flustered. He totally screwed with her schedule.

“It’s okay, Em. I’ve got this. Why don’t you make sure everything is ready for dinner?” He stared at her, hoping she understood his message. He was Father’s dinner that night and there were certain things Father liked when he fed.

She nodded, still unsure, her teeth worrying her lips before turning around and heading toward the kitchen.

Not wanting to look into the hunter’s eyes again, Sam turned and started walking toward the stairs. He knew better than to take a hunter’s bags. They were fiercely protective of the little they carried.

“Your room is this way.”

Though Dean walked behind him silent, Sam knew he followed. He could feel that intense stare on his back and … Sam gulped at the thought of Dean staring at his ass.

On the second floor, to the left of the stairs, Sam stopped in front of a door. He pushed it open and took a quick peak in to make sure the room was ready. The suite was in immaculate condition, as usual.

“You are expected to dine with Father at seven sharp. He’s not fond of lateness either.” Sam thought he did a good job of keeping the tremble from his voice. All business.

“She’s not your real sister, is she?”

Sam’s brows drew together and his tilted slightly to the right in confusion. “We were raised together with the same father.” His answer wasn’t exactly yes or no. 

“But she’s not your blood?”

His teeth clenched as he held back a smart ass, angry response. “No,” his reply tense. “We were both orphans and Father took us in as small children and gave us a home. A purpose in life. It doesn’t matter that we don’t share the same blood. She is my sister.” 

Dean didn’t reply. Just walked into the room and dropped the duffle bag on the floor and shrugged off the backpack and placed on the nearest chair. 

“Nice digs, Sammy.” He turned and again a small smirk was back. “Ready to give me the tour of the place?”

This man surely kept Sam off kilter. Now he was like Emily sputtering a response. “It’s Sam and well, um, usually, no, I don’t think…”

“Look, I was sent here to help with the issue your Master is having and he requested that I take a look at his security and help upgrade it. I can’t do that sitting in a room, now can I?”

Sam looked around, unsure of what to do. Father never mentioned anything about it. But then, if he stayed with Dean, and considering the daytime security that was roaming around, everything should be all right. What would it hurt?

“Fine, but he’s not my Master.” His jaw clenched. Though Father could be strict, Sam had no Master. He held a fearful respect for the man who raised him. Father, not Master. At least that’s what he told himself. “Would you like to start inside or out?”

“Wherever you want to start, Sammy.” 

Dean’s lips lifted in that smirk that was truly igniting something within Sam. Something that he’d never felt before. Desire. Lust. Damn it, need even. 

“It’s Sam.” Ignoring the response of his body, Sam turned and led the hunter on a tour of the house and property.

^^^^^

It took all of Dean’s will power not to grab Sam, push him against the wall, and take full advantage of all of that sexiness. His gaze kept getting drawn to the delicious, denim covered ass that begged to be touched. Yeah, he could bite into that juicy morsel, among other parts. 

He shook his head, trying to get his mind back on the job. Sid, Sam’s ever present bodyguard, sent another disapproving scowl his direction. Who needed a damn bodyguard in their own house? This place was more wacked than they anticipated.

Dean had done his research before visiting the home of the most powerful Vampire Alpha. He knew that the vamp had a “son” and a “daughter”. Since vampires couldn’t naturally reproduce, they often adopted humans to be their main food source. It was safe and as long as they didn’t break the set laws for their kind, all was good. 

He just never dreamed he would be so damned attracted to a vamp’s food. Knowing someone willingly gave a part of themselves for another’s survival churned his stomach. Some thought it was romantic. Dean thought it repulsive.

However, the draw to Sam was instantaneous. 

Those hazel eyes housed a crap load of emotion, easy to read. They were beautiful, as well as captivating. He wanted to lay beside Sam, stare into those eyes and play with that brown silken hair that framed a handsome face. Dean wanted to lick the cleft in Sam’s chin. To see those lips lift into a smile and see how deep those dimples were. Images of all the fun and naughty things they could do seeped into his mind, once more distracting him from his true purpose.

“Sam.” Emily’s voice brought Dean back to the here and now. “What are you doing? Do you even know what time it is?”

Sam looked at his watch and he frowned. “Shit.” The briefest glimpse of fear flashed over his face before he turned to Dean. “Sorry, Emily will lead you back to your room so you can get washed up for dinner. I’m sure I will see you again while you are here. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Dean watched as Sam turned and practically ran up the sidewalk to the house.

“What was that about?”

Emily smiled. “Just an appointment he forgot about. There’s an hour until dinner. Still time to rest if you’d like. Take a shower.” Her pale blonde hair curled around her doll face features. She had sky blue eyes that complimented her fragile beauty. 

He returned her smile, mentally biting his tongue, frustrated at the interruption. He’d enjoyed talking with Sam, despite the cold, professional distance Sam had tried to keep. Dean had been specifically told by his own father, who happened to also be a council member with their father, to be nice. Which meant to hold back any sarcastic and shitty remarks. Not an easy feat.

“Thanks.” He followed her back toward the house.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sam entered Father’s room, relieved to hear him humming in the adjourning bathroom. A good sign because Father was a very punctual person. When he said six o’clock, you didn’t show up a minute late. The punishment could be severe, and Sam tried to avoid it at all cost. Having to sit and be fed on was bad enough, a beating or other creative punishment, depending on his reaction, didn’t stop Father’s dinner.

He removed his polo shirt and dropped it on the bed before pulling the low backed chair away from the wall. He knew the routine. Sitting in the chair he tried not to look at the leather shackles on the arm as he fought back the flashbacks. 

A seven year old Sam bound to the chair, fighting the much stronger leather. His throat was raw from screaming, his face wet from tears. He didn’t like this. For months Father had been feeding off him and it was getting worse and worse. The thought of those teeth piercing him made his skin crawl. Every time he felt the prick a sliver of anger seeped in and took root within. Hating who he was, what Father was, his entire life. He wanted to fight. But they were bigger, stronger. He couldn’t win, but he tried. He rebelled until he couldn’t take the punishments. 

He didn’t know it then, but a little piece of himself was being lost. Now he sat and let the blood be taken, hating it but unable to change it.

Shaking his head, Sam drew in a deep breath and centered himself just the way Clif taught him. If it weren’t for his old tutor he would have gone completely insane. 

“Good evening, Sam.” The fingernail slid down his throat, finding his pulse. 

Sam shivered then gasped. He struggled to remain calm and focused. His fingers curled around the arms, and without even looking he knew his knuckles were white. His body grew cooler so his shiver shifted from revulsion to loss of heat. The mouth on him sucked harder and Sam gave in to the small cry and closed his eyes. There was no pleasure like the movies and romance novels tried to convey. If there was any way to make it a better experience, it had never been shown to him.

Suddenly he was released and he heaved in several breaths, feeling dizzy. 

“Tell me about the day.” Father’s steps faded. Sam knew he had walked back into the bathroom to clean up. 

Sam dutifully ran through the faxes, calls, and miscellaneous things that occurred during the daytime hours. It made it easier to shift his attention from the nausea that claimed his stomach.

“Has the hunter arrived?”

Sam stood slowly and picked up his shirt. A thin line of blood slid down his neck. He found a tissue and held it to his neck as the punctures began to close. 

“He has and everything should be set for your seven o’clock meeting with him.” He dabbed at his neck and found it had already stopped bleeding. “Except it isn’t the one you are expecting.”

Father came out, immaculately dressed in his suit. His pale skin had a slight hint of pink due to his fresh feeding. “Really?”

Sam nodded. “There was an email sent by John Winchester. He said that Garth Fitzgerald was injured and unable to come as planned, so he sent his son. Dean.”

“Dean Winchester?” Father stopped his primping and stood completely still, not even breathing. It was creepy and Sam had noticed that most vampires had mastered that ability. 

“Yes. And I showed him around the property. He mentioned something about our security system?” Sam waited, hoping he’d done the right thing and trusted Dean’s information. 

Slowly Father’s head bobbed. “If anyone can find flaws in security, it’s a hunter. Thank you, Sam. But during the remainder of his time here I’d like for you to have no further contact with him.”

“Why?” The question came out before he could consider the consequences. He found himself face down on the bed, Father’s body holding him down, his fingers wrapped around his neck, sharp nails pressing on his skin. Sam held his breath, waiting. His fingers curled into a fist and it took all of his control not to fight back. He pushed the rising anger down again and locked it away.

“He’s dangerous. Hunters don’t particularly understand the bond between a master and child. I want you safe, Sam.” Father’s breath was heavy on cheek. 

A master and child? Hadn’t he told Dean earlier that Father wasn’t his master? Is that how those outside the house saw vampires? “Yes, sir.” Sam closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief when Father released him. He pushed up and had to ask, “What about Emily?”

“He won’t see her as a threat because she’s a female, but I will warn her to have as little contact as possible, as well.” Father straightened his cuffs and jacket as he spoke, calm. “I’ll have cook bring dinner to your room.” 

Sam was being dismissed. So he got up and started for the door. 

“And Sam, Silas will be moving into the guest house this week. I’d like you to make sure it is stocked and ready for his arrival.”

“Yes, Father.” Silas was a vampire that was over two hundred years old. Father had sired him. He and Sam often worked together on business, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he would move in and be groomed should anything happen to Father. 

^^^^^

Dean was escorted into the dining room by a young, flirty maid at seven and not a minute sooner. He’d taken a shower, changed into clean clothes, and did some research on his computer. Still, he couldn’t get Sam off his mind and was looking forward to seeing him.

At the head of a table that sat at least twenty people sat Alexander. He was a direct descendant of the original vampire that was created by Lilith. He was beautiful, almost feminine in ways. He wore a suit that cost more than what Dean made in two years. His pale blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Piercing icy, blue eyes seemed to peer deep in Dean’s soul. Sharp nose and high cheeks only added to his beauty.

If you liked that sort, of course. 

Emily could easily be genetically linked to Alexander. 

“Dean.” Alexander smiled. “Please have a seat.” He gestured to the seat on his left. “Sorry to hear about Garth. I had looked forward to meeting him.”

“Yeah, Garth is a very…interesting soul.” He chuckled as he sat, disappointed to find that they were the only two in the room. Imagining Garth having a conversation with Alexander made him smile. “Emily and Sam aren’t joining us?”

Alexander picked up the wine glass in front of him and swirled the dark red liquid. Dean swallowed hard knowing it wasn’t wine. 

“Sweet Emily is too fragile for the topic we need to discuss. And Sam, well, he’s resting. I’ll catch him up on everything later.”

Dean had his suspicions as to why Sam was resting, but he bit his tongue and kept it to himself. He wasn’t here to save Sam. 

Unfortunately.

“So did you have time to look around?”

Right to business. Perfect. A great way to keep a certain someone off his mind.

“I saw things that need a minor tweak here and there. I’ll get you my report after I finish my outside rounds tomorrow. I think I can make a few suggestions that will improve your security.”

“I trust your father trained you well, so I will look forward to seeing your suggestions. You are aware of my problem?” Another smile with the slightest lick to his lips. 

Dean’s gut churned. He’s never been comfortable around the monsters, no matter how civilized they appeared. And this one looked like he wanted to do more than just drink his blood. 

“I read through everything you sent my father. I’ll go into town tomorrow and get the lay of the land and talk to a few people. There’s got to be a connection we are missing between the deaths of your people and who they fed from.”

“You have the cooperation of all my resources and my staff.” His smile slipped away. “This has to end. Two more of my people didn’t wake with the sunset.”

“Thirty-two total.”

Alexander nodded. “It’s spreading and despite all my power and abilities I can’t seem to…” His words turned into a growl and his eyes glowed red.

Dean tensed, but stayed still.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander apologized once he got his emotions under control. “I’ve warned all my people to only drink from reliable sources, but unless we discover how the infection is getting transmitted to the humans, well, I don’t know how long before there’s complete chaos. And I don’t need to remind you of how that will affect everyone.”

Dean nodded. “I understand.” He wasn’t sure he could find the source of the infection or even how to stop it. But he would try. It was his job.

Just then a woman came out carrying a covered tray. She looked to be in her middle thirties and clearly she was human. She set it before Dean and removed the lid. A fresh cooked cheeseburger, a side of fries, and a slice of pie on the side. 

“That is your favorite, is it not?”

This time when Dean smiled it was real. “Yes. Yes, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos, it's all my fault and I don't have a beta. I read through it twice but still to always manage to miss something.
> 
> Comments always welcomed.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sam punched the bag harder. He fought the weakness of his body. He was restless and couldn't sleep, though he knew he should in order to recoup faster. Father had taken more than normal and Sam couldn't stand the helplessness he felt from it. So here he was in his gym at two in the morning.

Sweat dampened his bare torso, his hair damp and hanging in his eyes. It felt good to work out with the punching bag. To feel the burn of muscles work harder and harder. Even feeling like crap, he felt energized as small doses of adrenaline pumped through his veins with every punch. The punching bag was also a great outlet for the anger that always seemed to simmer just beneath the surface. 

In fact, Sam was so focused on where his hand hit on the bag, the same area over and over, seeing an image he’d never reveal, that one of the chains holding it up broke. Only then did he stop, breathless and his body trembling.

“I’d hate to see the damage if you were really pissed.”

Sam startled and swung toward the sudden presence in the room. The gym room was his place without watchful eyes. Where he felt sort of normal. 

Dean walked down the step onto the matted floor. His stride full of confidence, as if he hadn’t a care in the world. Sam watched him without response, but enjoyed the extra warmth of attraction that flooded his body.

“Nice space.”

Sam fought the urge to reach for his shirt and cover up as Dean’s gaze slid over his exposed torso. His mouth dried and felt blood rush to his groin when Dean’s lips twitched into a small smirk, possibly of approval? 

His brain stumbled before he was able to blurt out a “Thanks.”

“You ever spar?” Dean shed his coat and shirt. Holy shit, Sam couldn’t keep his eyes from the hunter’s muscular, yet scarred chest. Now his breath sped up for a reason other than physical exertion.

“Not in a while. The guards don’t like it that I can kick their asses.” Sam shrugged trying to go for casual. Father’s warning echoed in his mind. Damn, it would be rude if he just high tailed it and ran.

“Well, maybe you just need more of a challenge?” Dean walked into the middle of the mat and lifted a hand, his fingers beckoning Sam to join him.

Sam hesitated. Father’s orders weren’t to be disobeyed. But who would know/ It was the middle of the night. Sid was in his room. Emily was probably sleeping by now, and Father and Silas had left until dawn. He was supposed to be in his room as well. So what would it hurt? He wasn’t sure Dean was as much of a danger as Father said. Then again, as Sam’s gaze took in that nearly perfect body perhaps the danger lay elsewhere.

Letting out a breath and taking a chance, Sam walked over and faced Dean. It took a lot of effort to keep his eyes from further inspecting those broad shoulders and narrow waist. That was until Dean threw the first punch.

Sam slid to the left, but not quite fast enough as Dean’s fist clipped him.

“Wake up, Sammy. That kind of delay will get you killed.”

He was right. Sam shook his head and was ready when the next swing came. This one he blocked with his forearm while using his other fist to hit its target. Dean. But nothing was there. He was quick.

They went several rounds, Dean getting a few good jabs and Sam getting in some kicks. 

Sam backed away and circled Dean. “You’re holding back. Emily hits harder than that last punch.”

Dean chuckled. “Didn’t want to bruise that pretty face of yours.”

“So you can only do face shots?” he teased.

Dean’s brow rose and those beautiful lips smirked. “All right. No holding back. That includes you as well.”

“Deal.” Sam didn’t wait as he swept his leg out and knocked Dean off his feet. Dean flipped and landed crouched. 

“It’s on.” His smile was full of glee and made Sam’s chest flutter. 

On and on the sparring went. There was no more dancing around. It was all or nothing as they tried to knock the other down and keep them there. 

Sam, the adrenaline and anger once more feeding him energy, kept up with the veteran hunter. Dean moved fast, but as long as Sam focused, he was able to see every move. Surprisingly, Sam was able to move just as quickly as they continued. There was no disobeying orders, no vampires dying, and no dangerous hunter. It was just him and Dean on a matted floor. The sparring built his confidence and he felt as free as he’d ever felt.

Except he got a little too cocky and missed Dean’s counter and was knocked flat on his back. Though the wind was knocked out of him, Sam allowed instinct to take over and swept Dean’s feet from under him. 

This however had Dean laying on top of Sam. 

They were nose to nose, breaths heavy, and sweat covering them both. 

“You’re good.”

“Thanks.” This time Sam smiled. 

Dean lowered his head and kissed Sam. It wasn’t a quick, chaste kiss. This was soft, slow. His lips brushing lightly over Sam’s, as if hesitant of his response. Sam’s lips opened and eagerly welcomed Dean’s touch. The kiss firmed, tongues tangled, deepening. Sam moaned and found his hands at Dean’s head. Keeping him there, letting the kiss linger. 

Dean’s legs straddled one of his and Sam felt Dean’s dick harden. His own was already flushed with arousal and pressed against Dean’s stomach, wanting attention.

Dean finally withdrew and Sam hated the small whimper that escaped. He didn’t want it to stop, but knew they had to. He wasn’t even supposed to have any sort of contact with the hunter and here he was, lying on his back, Dean on top and they were kissing. Again he felt utterly helpless, but for once he liked it.

“I think you may have some Hunter blood in you, Sammy.” Dean brushed the back of his hand across Sam’s cheek. Sam was too stunned by the kiss to react as Dean shifted and sat on the mat beside him. How in the hell could the man move with such a raging erection?

Sam swallowed twice, trying to find his voice before responding. “What makes you say that?” Subconsciously Sam wasn’t surprised. Clif had once mentioned the possibility. Right before he died. It wasn’t a subject he ever broached to anyone.

“The way you move. The counter-attacks you did as if second nature. Your speed. Some things can’t be taught. They are instinct. Inherited survival for hunters.”

Sam shook his head. “Not possible.” Denial was the best response here. “Father would have known and sent me off to be trained.” Right? Or perhaps he had such a small percentage in him that Father knew they would turn him away.

Dean chuckled, but the small smile didn’t light his face. “Sure he would.”

“What are you trying to say? Father is …” He couldn’t find the right word for it, but Dean saved him the trouble.

“I’m saying that hunter blood is different than humans. Not only vamps seek it out to drink. It will either make a supernatural creature stronger or kill them if they aren’t strong enough to begin with. A sort of mystic aphrodisiac. It’s sold on the black market for a pretty penny I’ve heard, but damn hard to trace back to a source. Even a person with a small amount of hunter lineage can be a sweet treat to predators on the prowl for it.”

Sam froze. Did he have a hunter as a birth parent? Was that why he was orphaned? Had Father always known? How many times had he sat to have small vials filled with his blood, Father telling him that they were put away for emergencies? What if it is his blood being sold to others? Just the thought made him shiver in disgust. Bad enough to feed one vampire, but to have others…

Sam’s life and everything he thought to be true started to crack and expose all the questions he’d silently asked through the years.

“So when you hunt down creatures they are always trying to drink your blood?” He had to try to find some fault in Dean’s reasoning.

“They don’t want my blood. Most hunters over the age of ten are vaccinated. It protects us from a lot of different poisons, but also turns our sweetness into something very undesirable to taste. Though for some reason some try and try.” The fingers on his right hand unconsciously caressed a scar in the bend of his left elbow. 

Sam shook his head again. “Father wouldn’t lie to me. If he knew I had substantial amount of hunter blood in me he would have done what was right. Besides, I learned all I know of self-defense from a tutor I had when I was younger.”

“Really?”

“His name was Clif. He was a retired hunter.”

Dean laughed. “Hunters don’t retire, Sam.”

“But he said…the stories he told me.” Sam’s brows drew together in confusion. “The things he taught me…” 

“Whoever the guy was, he taught you well. That’s all the matters. I can see why no one will spar with you.” Dean gave Sam that small smirk that made his insides flutter. Fortunately all the talk had deflated his erection, but did nothing to douse his desire for the other man.

“Lot of good it does me. I never leave the house.”

“Daddy’s a bit paranoid, ain’t he?”

“He’s protecting us from his enemies.” Jesus, the words sounded rehearsed and dead coming from his lips. He’d heard it for as long as he could remember, but did he believe it? Sam wasn’t so sure any more.

“So you don’t mind being blood-, I mean a food source?” Dean’s face was expressionless, but there was a dark spark of disapproval in his eyes.

Sam’s jaw clenched. He was well aware of what everyone thought of him. “I know they call us blood slaves. I’ve seen how some of the visitors here look at us. I’m not that much of a naïve, sheltered boy, Dean. I know exactly what is going on in my life and around me.” After tonight, perhaps not everything.

Dean’s head bobbed a nod. “So you’re a grown man. Then tell me why do you allow it? Or maybe you can’t help but need it as much as the vamp.”

“I hate …” His sentence dropped off, not ready to admit it. He’d never truly allowed it. He just didn’t have a way out of it.

“You hate every minute of it.” Dean’s stare was intense, as if he could see the shame he’d buried so deep inside of himself. Finally Sam gave a short nod. He couldn’t look at Dean. He didn’t want to see the disgust for the direction his life had gone. The weakness in him for giving up the fight. Or maybe it would be pity. Not matter the expression, Sam wasn’t ready for it.

“Another sign to confirm you have a considerable amount of hunter blood. They are the only ones immune to the call of feeding a vamp.”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. This night just kept getting worse. “Yeah, well, I don’t know who my birth parents are. All I know if that they abandoned me, leaving me in a park when I was just an infant.” Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall. “So, whoever they are didn’t want me to begin with.” He stood and grabbed his shirt. “At least Father gave me a home and provided me with everything I needed.” Again, a phrase he’d heard all of his life. But was this all he really needed? What about laughter? What about peace? What about love? 

Sam turned right before the tears overflowed. He left the room as fast as he could and didn’t stop until he got to his room. He walked into the bathroom, refusing to look at his reflection in the mirror, because he knew he would hate what stared back at him. He let out a shaky breath and sank to the floor of his shower. He let the tears flow and the misery he kept bottled inside escape.

Just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any typos/mistakes. Trying to get this out since I won't have time over the weekend.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

“Son of a bitch,” Dean growled. Only the controlled restraint he possessed kept him from following Sam. To comfort him.

He hadn’t been looking for Sam. He felt restless and wanted to go back over the house and evening security when he happened upon Sam in the gym. Seeing the sweat gleam on his torso, deadly focus on the punching bag had aroused lust and curiosity. Alexander’s request to stay away from Sam at dinner made his interest intensify.

The challenge to spar was spontaneous as well. But once they started, Dean saw a gleam in Sam, barely contained anger running beneath that fueled him. He didn’t give up but met Dean with everything he had. As he threw out combinations of punches and kicks Sam had reacted to each one as quickly as Dean could move. Sam’s ability was impressive. Though Dean still wasn’t sure who it was that trained Sam in art of defense. He’d have to check into a past hunter by the name of Clif.

However, another issue came up. If Sam had enough hunter blood running in his veins to fight like that, what was he doing being raised by a vampire? Of course, Dean probably knew the answer, which is why he brought up Sam sticking around to be food. His reaction said everything Dean needed to know. There was no way Alexander didn’t know Sam had a substantial amount of hunter blood. By law Sam should have been sent before the council and tested. All full blooded hunters’ DNA was stored in a database and even those with a slight trace of hunter blood could be traced back to a full blooded ancestor. 

But Dean couldn’t accuse a Council member of treason. Not yet. He’d find a way to have Sam tested, because Alexander would never agree to it and without proof, other than being a trained fighter, Dean couldn’t bring it before his father. So he’d work the case he’d been sent to do and find out more about Sam.

Then there was the kiss. That wasn’t planned either. The feel of Sam’s body under him had blown his control. He had to taste Sam. When he felt Sam open up and react in the same manner it loosened the tightness in his gut. He wanted more. Addicted to the musky scent and light taste, like warm sunshine. 

The hardest thing he ever did was pull away. Then to act as if hadn’t happened and spark that anger when he accused Alexander of lying to Sam had probably sealed the fact that Sam wouldn’t want anything to do with him again.

Good. 

He’d find out more about Sam and how Alexander came to have him, but he had no time for anything other than a quick lay before he moved on to the next job.

All he needed to do was stay away from Sam and all would be fine.

He hoped.

^^^^

Out of sight didn’t mean a damn thing for Sam. His mind still replayed the kiss over and over. In his dreams, as well as when he was awake and allowed his mind to wander. Dean was just a breath away in his thoughts

The man had shredded walls Sam had spent years building. Old doubts flooded him. Clif had once told him that he suspected he had hunter blood, but before Sam could inquire more, he was killed. The damage emotionally was like losing a piece of himself and swore he’d never again allow anyone close to him. He loved his sister, but even his emotions for her were stoic. Always holding something back.

How much hunter blood was in him? The maneuvers he’d done when Dean had pushed him during their sparring session, the speed and confidence he felt, he’d never done before. At the same time, it felt natural. Second nature. 

Was his blood really an aphrodisiac? Father was the only one to drink from him. But what about the blood he’d drawn on occasion? Where did he store them? Sam had never thought of it before. It never crossed his mind that it would be sold.

Just the thought made Sam’s stomach churn with disgust.

Sam also tried to ignore the feelings the hunter stirred in him. Tried not to think about the lust that speared his body at every turn. The man was dangerous all right and Sam was trying to take Father’s warning to heart. He camped out in his room or office, doing busy work for Father’s dealings in his area. He tried to pretend that a sexy ass hunter wasn’t residing under the same roof. 

He thought he did okay until he was in the shower two days after Dean kissed him. His hands were on the shower wall, holding his weight as Sam let the water fall on his head and roll down his body. The temperature was cooler than normal. He’d taken the opportunity of Dean’s absence, yes, he’d had Sid check, and worked out in his gym. Once more he had reveled in the burn of muscle as he pushed his limits. Again and again, no matter how hard he hit, how much he lifted, he couldn’t stop the image of Dean, sweaty and shirtless from entering his mind. And now, with cool water sluicing down his body, his cock was hard and aching for relief. 

Sam reached down with his right hand and palmed himself. His mind automatically replaced his own hand with Dean’s. Sam moaned as he started stroking himself. The pad of his thumb slid over his tip and felt the slick liquid seeping out. He leaned his head on the forearm against the wall, closed his eyes and let his imagination roll.

He could almost feel Dean leaning against him, his own erection pressing on his ass as Dean’s hand worked his cock. He remembered how the skin to skin contact felt. The heat radiating from Dean’s body. The feel of his lips, his taste. Dean nipped at his shoulder.

“Yes,” a raw whisper escaped. 

His grip tightened as his balls drew up. He was so close, he just needed…

“Sammy,” Dean rasped in his ear.

“Dean,” Sam groaned as his release finally came.

He stayed leaning on the wall for several moments, his knees threatening to buckle, and his breath harsh. The fantasy had felt real. Just as it had when Dean first walked into the house.

“What the hell?” Sam hoped he wasn’t losing his mind. His life had always been a little complicated, but now it was getting to be more Twilight Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any typos/grammar errors are all my fault. Thanks for the kudos and comments. If you like the story, please let your friends know about it as well.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

“Need your help, Sammy.”

Sam jumped at the unexpected voice. “Jesus, Dean. Give a guy warning that you are in the same room.” Sam felt his face flush hot. He wasn’t expecting the hunter to burst in on him, especially since the vision was still so clear. As in just two hours before, clear.

That charming smirk was back in place as Dean shrugged. “What fun would that be?”

Sam blew out a breath and brushed back his hair. He was about to correct Dean once more that his name was Sam, but found that he kind of liked it, so he let it go.

“What do you need?”

“Your brains. Come on.” Dean didn’t wait for Sam to agree, just turned and headed out to the stairs and up. 

“Sure, I’d be happy drop everything I’m doing to help you,” Sam muttered as he got up and followed Dean. He glanced around, noting that no one was around to see him consorting with the hunter. There would be hell to pay if word got back to Father. So he double-timed it up the staircase. 

Sam followed Dean into the room he was using. With one last glance around, he shut the door and turned to see what Dean needed help with. The room was certainly different from the last time he saw it. There were maps, pictures, and documents plastered on every wall. Some of the furniture had been rearranged, the desk being the centered item in the room. Among the scattered clothing and more papers there were paper coffee cups and beer bottles as well. 

It appeared as if Dean was a complete slob.

Dean held out a stack of folders to Sam. “Here.”

Sam took them still staring in awe at the room. “And?”

“Those are all the details of the victims, aka vampires that died, and their human food. There’s a connection there, I just can’t see it. That’s your job while I’m gone.”

Sam’s mouth opened and shut but couldn’t seem to make words of protest as he watched Dean pack a couple of weapons into his duffel bag. How in the hell was he supposed to help the man he was warned to stay away from?

“Look, Dean,” he finally got his voice to work. “I don’t think I could really help you with this.”

Dean zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder. “You can and you will. I need another set of eyes. Find the connection, Sammy.” 

Dean stood in front of him. They were only inches apart. Either one of them could just lean forward and contact would be made. Sam wanted to, but with great effort controlled his body to stay still. Dean’s jaw clenched and the knuckles on the hand holding the strap of his bag turned white. 

“If I’m not back in twenty-four hours open this envelope and call the number and give them the coordinates on the paper.” Dean lifted a white envelope.

Sam automatically took it, their fingers lightly brushing, sending shocks of desire spiraling through his nerves.

He started for the door without another look or touch.

“Wait. Dean, where are you going?” Confusion and need swirled thick in Sam’s head. 

“Gotta job not far from here to take care of. It will be a good break from that.” He inclined his head to all the information on the walls. “Don’t forget. Twenty-four hours. Call that number.”

Then Dean was gone. 

Sam was tempted to drop the folders on the desk and walk away. It wasn’t his job to find the reason vampires were dying. That’s why the hunter was called in. But curiosity got the better of Sam. He did like a good puzzle. Sam slowly walked around the room, taking in everything on the walls, then he left and went directly to his room.

Behind a locked door Sam at on his bed. He set an alarm. It was the night he would feed Father so this would be a good distraction from the anxiety that was getting worse and worse as of late. But he didn’t want to draw attention to what he was doing either by being late. Spreading out the folders before him, he started reading through each and every one.

^^^^^^

Sixteen hours later Sam paced the foyer. No sign of Dean and the information he’d found was itching to be told. 

He held his breath as he heard the deep rumble of a vehicle. It was the Impala. It had to be because Dean had the same low growl to his voice. But Sam didn’t want to seem too eager so he waited. And waited. And waited. 

Unable to take it, not caring he looked like a damn damsel waiting for her lover to rescue her, Sam went out the front door. The Impala was sitting there, bright morning sun showing all the dirt and grime from miles of road she had traveled. Dean sat inside. Unmoving.

“Dean?” Sam rushed to the car. From his peripheral vision Sid stood in the doorway watching. He’d noticed Sam’s agitation and had stuck close, not asking questions. Just watched silently. 

Dean’s head was against the head rest, his eyes closed, and blood everywhere. Or at least it seemed like it to Sam. 

“Dean? Dean!”

Dean blinked rapidly and looked at Sam. “I’m fine.” The words came out with a soft groan.

Sam jerked open the door. “Give me hand, Sid.” 

His bodyguard quickly helped him get Dean out of the car and each had an arm over their shoulder, Dean in the middle, and they walked him slowly inside. 

“Just let me get to my room and take a shower. I’ll be fine.”

“No, you aren’t. Looks like you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Sam remembered all the jagged scars that littered Dean’s torso. Knowing Dean, he sewed himself up all the time. Hunters didn’t go to hospitals unless it was serious. Sam was tempted, but instead led him to the infirmary that was set up on the bottom floor. 

Together Sam and Sid got Dean to sit on the hospital bed. 

“Let’s get this off of you so I can assess the damage.” Sam pulled on Dean’s jacket.

Dean smirked, but it was weak. “Just an excuse to see me without clothes.”

Sam rolled his eyes. He was able to remove the leather jacket and flannel shirt, but the t-shirt was too covered with blood and already drying to the wounds, so he cut it off. Dean’s jeans had some rips and holes, but he didn’t see much blood that drew his attention so he left them alone.

Sid stood just inside the door and when Dean noticed him he stiffened. “Don’t like an audience, Sammy.”

“He’s all right.”

Dean shook his head and tried to get off the bed. “Nope. I’m going to my room.”

It didn’t take much for Sam to stop Dean by placing his hands on the injured man’s shoulders. “Stop. Okay, just stop. Sid, go get me a bottle of whiskey.”

Sid opened his mouth to speak, then looked at Sam, then Dean and left the room.

“There. It’s me and you. Now sit down.”

Dean did and winced. 

After putting on a pair of gloves Sam started palpating Dean to assess possible injuries. The amount of blood drying on Dean helped keep his mind off what he wanted to do to the hunter and on where his injuries were. There was a burn on his chest the size of Sam’s fist and multiple cuts and scrapes. The worst were two gashes on his head. One at his hairline, the other on the back of his head and there were still pieces of glass in it.

“What the hell happened?”

“The angry spirit ended up being a family of five angry spirits.” 

“Where was your backup?” Sam took a pair of tweezers and started plucking out the glass.

“No backup.”

Sam didn’t voice his disapproval as he concentrated on making sure all the glass was out and cleaning the wound.

“Then you need a partner,” Sam said as he poured antiseptic on a gauze and started to clean the cut on Dean’s forehead. 

“I work alone.” Dean winced but stayed still.

“The Lone Wolf thing will get you killed.” 

“No, having a partner gets them killed.”

Sam stopped and looked at Dean. He wouldn’t meet Sam’s eyes. “I’ve had three. All dead.”

“Well, maybe they weren’t…”

“No,” Dean interrupted him. “They were good. But now they are dead. So I hunt alone.”

“That’s why you gave me the number to call if you weren’t back.”

Dean nodded and winced at the pain it caused. 

Sid was back, bottle of whiskey in hand. Sam took it. “Please wait outside. It will be fine.”

Sam could tell that Sid didn’t want to, but he did as asked, closing the door after him.

He took a cup, poured two fingers of the whiskey and gave it to Dean. “Drink.”

Dean didn’t hesitate. The whiskey was gone in two swallows. He didn’t even grimace at the burn. 

“Thanks.”

Sam went back to work. He measured a small amount of liquid in a syringe. 

“What is that for?”

“To numb you while I do the stitches.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Don’t need it.”

“Dean, it’s just a small amount.”

“No,” he said more firmly. “Don’t need it.”

There was definitely a story behind that, but Sam wasn’t going to argue.

“Fine. Turn and let me get started.”

“Are you always this much of a pushy bitch?”

“Are you always this much of a stubborn jerk?” Sam countered.

Dean chuckled then groaned in pain and grabbed at his ribs. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“You won’t do lidocaine, but you’ll drink liquor.” Sam refilled the glass with more whiskey and handed it to Dean who gulped it as fast as the first time.

“Don’t analyze me. Just get to stitching before I start doing it myself.”

This time Sam laughed. “The last thing you need is more crappy scars.”

“War wounds. There are some people out there that think they are sexy.”

Sam harrumphed and pushed Dean’s head down. He cringed when Dean sharply sucked in a breath on the first stitch, but kept going. This one on the back of his head was deeper and needed more stitches than the one his forehead did. After two more glasses of whiskey and thirty minutes Dean was stitched and cleaned of most of the blood. Their back and forth banter had been easy and natural.

“I found the source.”

Dean jerked his head up and instantly regretted the movement by the pain in his face. “What?”

Sam started cleaning up the bloody mess he’d made. “Each of the victims had fed within three hours of the onset of the sickness. Their choice of cuisine, let’s say, each had reported a case of either food poisoning or what they called a stomach flu at least one to two weeks earlier. I managed to make some calls and discovered that even though they all ate at different restaurants, each one of those are actually getting organic vegetables from Richardson’s Farm.”

“Damn, I should have seen that.”

Sam shrugged. “When you stare and stare at something, it’s hard to see what’s right in front of you. A second set of eyes did help. Not a big deal.”

That beautiful smirk graced Dean’s lips and Sam found himself smiling and feeling euphoric. 

“Not a big deal? Sammy, you figured it out. It’s got to be that farm.” Excitement filled Dean’s words. 

Sam reached over to grab the left over supplies and was surprised when Dean touched the side of his face with a hand. He froze as warmth spread through him. The touch was soft, almost a caress. It was even more surprising when Dean leaned forward and their lips met. Sam automatically opened and closed his eyes. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly escalated. Tongues tangled as Dean’s hand tangled in Sam’s hair, keeping him close. 

It didn’t matter that the scent of blood and antiseptic was strong, reminding him of Dean’s injuries, or that they shouldn’t be doing this. Sam didn’t want to stop. He wanted Dean. It was clear that Dean wanted him even as they both groaned when they parted for air. 

They stared at each other, no words spoken for several breaths.

“Let me help you to your room so you can get cleaned up.”

With a slight nod Dean pushed off the table and was unsteady on his feet. Sam immediately was there, supporting him. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for any comments and kudos. Please forgive any typos/grammar mistakes.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content in this chapter

Chapter Six

It started out slow, but once Dean got up the stairs he was steadier and leaned less on Sam. Sid followed at a distance since Dean refused his assistance.

Before they entered Dean’s room, Sam turned to his shadow. “It’s fine, Sid. I’m going to stay here and make sure he doesn’t have a concussion.”

Sid looked unsure and checked his watch. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Sam was aware that Sid knew that Father didn’t want Sam around the hunter, yet the older man had yet to speak against Dean’s presence.

“You don’t need to, Sam.” Dean said softly, he tried to shift his weight completely off Sam who only held him closer. 

“Yes, I do. You are a guest here and now my patient. I won’t have you having serious complications because I missed something. I’m staying.”

“Call if you need something.” Sid leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, his gaze zeroed in on Dean with distrust.

Sam rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue. Sid wouldn’t be swayed to completely leave Sam alone. Instead he turned the handle to the door and ushered his patient inside, kicking it shut behind them.

“Sammy.”

“I’m serious, Dean. I know that you’d like to sleep, but you’ll have to stay awake for a few hours so I can be sure.”

“You know we heal faster than normal, right?” Dean sat on the bed with a sigh of relief.

“That doesn’t mean you can’t be seriously hurt. What kind of doctor would I be if I just let you boss me around?” Sam kneeled and started pulling off Dean’s boots.

“You really can be a pushy bitch.” Again a small, quick smirk.

Sam ignored him and stood. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower and cleaned up.”

Dean’s brow rose. “I think I can bathe myself.”

“Really? Go ahead and stand by yourself then.”

Dean exhaled and pushed off the bed, only to tumble back down and thankfully not off since Sam was there to catch him. “Son of a bitch.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Come on now.” Sam helped him stand and walk to the adjoining bathroom. Dean leaned against the sink as Sam started the shower. By the time they got Dean’s bloodied clothes peeled off steam had filled the room. 

Sam quickly shed his clothes, leaving only his boxers. 

“What? You see mine, but I can’t ogle yours?”

Sam laughed and heat flushed his face. “You’re making it really hard for me to be professional.”

Dean leaned closer. “Not interested in the professional Sam.” 

The thrill Sam felt was exhilarating. His arousal to Dean’s words tented his boxers and the flutters in his stomach spread to his chest. Still, Sam did his best to maintain some distance though his mind kept reliving the kiss over and over as he got the blood off Dean and assessed the rest of the cuts and bruises to make sure he’d missed nothing more. 

The heat of the shower seemed to invigorate Dean since he was able to walk out without Sam’s help, only holding on to the wall and whatever bolted down or steady object was within arm’s reach. Sam helped his patient wrap a towel around his waist, then make it to the bed without assistance. 

Once Dean was lying down, Sam quickly dried himself, removed his boxers, and pulled on his jeans, but stayed shirtless. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam sat on the bed next to Dean.

“Like I could sleep a week.” He yawned.

“Not yet. What can I do to keep you awake?” 

Dean smiled, his eyes had a sparkle to them that showed clearly what was on his mind. 

“Is that all you think about?” Sam tried a look of disapproval, but inside he was bubbling over with joy at the returned attraction.

Dean reached up, his hand slid behind Sam’s neck and pulled him down. “When I’m not working, yeah.”

They kissed. Hunger. Passionate. Hot. 

When they broke for air, Sam found himself stretched out next to Dean. Chest to chest and their covered erections pressing against each other. He didn’t remember moving.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Sam couldn’t stop his fingers from tracing Dean’s collarbone. He liked how Dean shuttered under his touch.

“Do you know how a hunter can heal really fast, Sammy?” 

Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck and it was his turn to shutter with desire. Breath left Sam’s lungs for a moment and he couldn’t speak, so he shook his head.

“Sex.” 

“What?” Sam turned his gaze to Dean’s. Those gorgeous green glinting with…he wasn’t sure, but he liked the way they looked.

“Oral sex, blowjobs, hand jobs, anal…”

“Okay, I get it.” Heat flushed Sam’s face. “So when you get hurt, you just find someone to heal yourself?”

“We heal quicker than normal on our own, sex just boots it along.” That sinful smile curved his lips.

“So do you…did you, um, does it happen often?” Why was he still blushing? Okay, so he didn’t have the sex talk, like ever, but he wasn’t completely naïve to the subject.

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Sam shook his head. No, he didn’t. Not really. He didn’t like picturing Dean with another man or woman. But it did make him wonder if Dean was using Sam’s attraction just to heal. Those thoughts fled as fast as they entered when Dean leaned forward and trailed kisses down his neck.

“Damn it, Sammy. What you do to me,” Dean groaned and pushed his hips into Sam. It was clear from his erection what he wanted and how much he wanted it. 

“Dean.” The name coming out in a gasp.

“Touch me.”

Sam’s hand trembled as he slid it between their bodies. He’d never been this intimate with another person, but that didn’t mean he didn’t know what to do. The internet had its many uses. He fumbled a bit trying to get the towel out of the way, but Dean didn’t seem to mind as his lips kept busy on Sam’s neck and chest. 

He hissed when Dean’s teeth closed on his nipple. By then he had Dean well in hand…literally. Thick, hardness filled his palm and his fingers wrapped firmly around it, Dean groaned and rocked his hips. This encouraged Sam as he stroked the hunter.

Sam was sure this was a dream until Dean’s fingers were pulling at the waist of his jeans and cursing at the limited access. Sam knew right then there was no saying stop, no going back. 

Sam backed off and slid from the bed.

“Sam?” Dean looked up. Sam was surprised to see fear in his eyes. 

Sam simply shimmied out of his jeans and laid down, pushing the towel totally from Dena’s waist. All obstacles were gone.

“I want you, Dean, but…” Sam palmed Dean’s rough cheek.

“If you leave me hanging, Sammy, it won’t be a concussion that tears me up. Besides, isn’t healing what a doctor does for their patient?”

Sam took the initiative for the first time, feeling brave and kissed Dean. Passion ignited even stronger and the longer they were together, the hotter the desire burned. 

Sam groaned when Dean held him in hand. The heat matching what he felt in his own hand. They stroked each other, finding a rhythm as their lips explored between sighs and moans of pleasure. 

Sam came before Dean, unable to hold back any longer. Dean was not far behind him. They lay together, covered in cum, but neither wanting to move just yet. Sam was trying to memorize every moment so that he could always have this time. 

“I guess we need another shower.” Dean nipped Sam’s shoulder. “This time without boxers?”

Sam laughed. He’d smiled and laughed more in this short time with Dean than he had in a long time. It felt good. He felt free. To be himself, not what everyone thought he should be. 

“Might be a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's been busy in my life lately. I'll try to get the next chapter out by week's end.   
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. If you like the story, please pass the link to your friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sam forced his body to still. His fingers gripped the chair arms so tightly they ached. He swallowed hard and clenched his teeth as Father caressed the left side of his neck. After experiencing Dean’s touch Sam found it almost impossible to sit and allow Father to do the same.

In fact, he wasn’t sure he could allow another feeding to happen. He was positive Father would have to strap him down and it wouldn’t be an easy feeding now that he was older and bigger.

“Do you think I’m a gluttonous fool, Sam?” Father stepped away.

The breath Sam had unwittingly held rushed out of burning lungs. It took two inhales to calm the sensation.

“I did not call you in here to feed. Emily, the sweet soul, has already done her duty.” Father pulled a second chair to Sam’s right side and sat. In his hands were the instruments to draw his blood. “I merely need to replenish my emergency storage.”

Sam relaxed a little. He wanted so badly to ask what happened to the last vials of his blood. Had they been sold to other monsters looking for hunter blood? Had Father drank them, even though he got it straight from the tap, per se? Instead he held his tongue and allowed the vampire to draw several vials of his blood without a single flinch.

“I heard the hunter had a bit of a tussle with some spirits.”

This brought Sam out of his own head.

“Yes. He got banged up pretty good, but he’ll live. I had stitch a couple of his wounds.” He wouldn’t apologize for being around Dean. The hunter was a guest, as well as the son of another Council member. How would that look if word got back that they’d done nothing to assist him. 

Apparently Father thought the same. “Good. But my…request that you stay away from him still stands.” His tone was matter of fact. There would be no argument.

Sam thought the best approach was to change the subject. “He believes he has found the source of the poison.”

Father’s lips curled in a snarl as he leaned closer and inhaled. “You reek of him.” The subject wouldn’t be changed so easily.

Crap. Sam was afraid of that. He’d spent the remainder of the day in bed with Dean. Only when Dean finally fell asleep did he leave, well before Father woke. He’d returned to his room and taken another shower before cleaning up the infirmary. Feeling restless again and more energetic than he had in a long time, Sam was in the middle of a workout in the gym when Father had called him to the infirmary. Even after all of that, Father’s sensitive sense of smell had picked on Dean.

“I did have to patch him up and then made sure he didn’t have a concussion.” No lies. “Between cleaning up his blood and our close proximity today I’m sure that has left the scent of him on me or perhaps it’s still lingering in here.” He looked around the infirmary for any trace of Dean.

Father didn’t respond immediately, merely placed a bandage on Sam’s arm and stood, vials in hand.

“I don’t want to smell him on you again.” Father’s words were said with a snarl.

It was clear that he didn’t like Dean, but merely tolerated his presence because his help was needed. Were there other reasons as well? Was it to hide the fact that Sam had hunter blood? Knowing what he’d learned the past few days made it hard for Sam to believe anything Father said to him anymore.

“So, just let him suffer, better yet die if he comes here in need of medical attention?” He should have known better. Sam’s next breath was caught in his chest as Father had a hand around his neck and pressed him against the nearest wall. His feet dangled attempting to find ground. Sam’s hands went to the fingers closing off his air supply. Father’s eyes glowed red, his canines elongated, sliding out of the gums as he hissed his irritation.

“The hunter will be gone in a matter of days. I want you to stay away. No more helping. No more patching up. You are mine.” Father stopped and closed his eyes, as if to collect himself. “You are my son and will do as you are told.”

The hand slowly loosened and lowered Sam to the floor. He gasped and leaned on the wall for support.

“Are we clear?”

Sam nodded, not trusting that his voice would even work since his throat felt like it was on fire. 

“I’m meeting Silas in town. Clean up this mess and remember my words.” Then Father walked out of the room.

^^^^^

Dean waited in the shadows. He was on his way to find Sam when he heard voices in the infirmary. The sound of something crashing to the floor almost had Dean rushing in, but he waited. Sam had been raised by the vampire. He had to trust that the younger man knew how to deal with the alpha vamp. 

Counting to twenty after Alexander left, Dean slipped into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. He froze. Sam was squatting on the floor across the room. A tray of medical equipment littered the floor, as well as broken glass. Sam’s head was down, his hands grasping at his hair.

“Sammy?” Dean approached carefully.

“Go away, Dean.” Sam’s voice was gravelly.

Dean knelled down next to Sam and put his hand on his lover’s shoulder. Sam jerked away and quickly stood.

“You’ve caused enough trouble for me today. Just go.” Sam wouldn’t look at him.

But Dean was a stubborn fool. “What happened? What did he do?” He reached out and grabbed Sam’s chin and turned it toward him. Sam resisted at first, then relented. It took Dean a moment to see it, but the redness and small punctures on Sam’s throat told the story.

“That son of a bitch. I’ll kill him.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “No, Dean. It’s my fault. I was being a smart ass. Please just leave it be. I’m fine.”

A growl rumbled in his throat as his flingers clenched into fists. He wanted to beat the shit out of that blood sucking lying vamp until his teeth fell out. He wanted to chop off the vamp’s hands so he’d never touch Sam again. He was seeing red as anger filled him.

Dean jerked his head up when warm hands framed his face. “Dean. Look at me. I’m fine.”

“He touched you. He hurt you.” The words barely made it through his clenched teeth. He was so close to saying ‘Mine’.

Sam’s thumbs gently caressed his cheeks. “Take a breath Dean. It’s all right. I’m here. I’m fine.”

It took several minutes of Sam’s coaxing before Dean was able to calm down. Slowly he was able to relax and avoided looking at Sam’s neck. But the only way to do that was to get closer. To kiss him.

Dean loved how eagerly Sam opened to him every time their lips touched. God, just breathing in his musk stirred a new round of lust in Dean. But he didn’t let it go too far. Drawing back he reached up and caressed Sam’s cheek. 

“I’ll help you clean this up.”

Sam shook his head. “I’ve got it.”

“Are you sure. I don’t mind.”

“I’m good. Besides, don’t you have some hunter business to do?” Sam turned and started putting some of the supplies on a tray.

“Actually, I was coming to give you this.” Dean pulled the folded paper from his pocket and handed it to Sam. “I’m going to go and check out that farm.”

Sam’s brows drew together. “Shouldn’t you get some help? This isn’t just some evil spirits. You still don’t know what they are doing to the food to affect everyone.”

“That’s why it’s just surveillance tonight.” He held up his hand. “Promise. No heroics. Just going to check out the security and the lay of the land.”

“What’s this then?”

“That is a number to call should I not return by noon. Just a precaution.” Dean leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. “But I plan on being back so we can do some more research.”

Sam opened his mouth then closed it and looked away.

Crap. He was scaring the man off. “What?” He was never the best at relationships. Love ‘em and leave ‘em was his anthem. But his Sammy was different. He couldn’t wait to strip the younger man out of his clothes and see his expression of pure pleasure as he explored every inch of his body.

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “Just be careful.”

Dean tried to read more from his expression and words, but couldn’t understand the conflicting signals he was receiving. 

“I will.” He smiled, wishing it reached his heart.

It took Dean only a few minutes to run upstairs, grab his bag, and get settled in the Impala. He started the engine and sat there for a moment looking at the mansion. Before he was done he would get Sam out of there. Even if he started a friggin war, he would have Sam by his side when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this. Comments are always welcomed.  
> typos/grammar mistakes are all on me


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sam had another sleepless night. He tossed and turned, unable to stop thinking about Dean. Surveillance, he told himself. Over and over. But his gut told him different. It was during this time, when he lay in the dark, unable to sleep, that Sam knew his life was forever different. He would disobey Father about staying away from Dean. He would somehow find who his biological parents were. And he would leave this prison soon.

Knowing he wouldn’t sleep, Sam rose and tried to do some work. He watched the clock, time slipping ever so slowly. 

“Damn it, Dean. You should have been back by now.” Sam slammed his fist on the desk in aggravation. Morning had dawned. His thoughts were unable to focus on anything but Dean.

Unable to sit still he paced the house and then the garden. Though he didn’t usually hang around so much or close Sid became his shadow, but didn’t say a word. Sam ignored Sid hoping his knotted stomach was just his imagination. But then, his imagination could come up with some pretty wild scenarios, none of them good.

Noon came and went, and still no sign of Dean. By twelve thirty Sam had paper in shaking hand and made the call.

It went straight to voice mail.

“Uh, hi. Dean asked me to call. He was supposed to be back at noon, and it’s twelve thirty now.” He rattled off the coordinates and hung up, not knowing what else to say. 

Sam felt helpless. Every molecule in his body wanted to go after Dean. His muscles cramped as he stopped himself from running out the front door. He wasn’t sure how long he could stop himself. Something had gone wrong with Dean’s surveillance.

“Who was that?” Sid stood in the doorway of the library.

“Just making a call for Dean.” He reached up and brushed his fingers through his hair. “I think I’m going to work out. Get rid of this excess energy.

Sid nodded and moved away from the door. “Need a partner?”

The offer made Sam pause. It had been at least two years since anyone even suggested working out with him. Sid…never.

Sam forced a quick smile. “Thanks, but I like to work out alone.”

Sid stared at him with an intensity that made Sam want to squirm, but didn’t. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

“Sure thing.” He walked out of the library and forced himself not to run up to his room, to act as normal as possible, all the while a plan forming in his head. The tunnel. That was his only solution. 

It took only a minute to change into some workout clothes, but a little longer to pack a duffel bag he found in the back of his closet. Next, Sam slipped into Dean’s room. The weapons he needed was under the mattress. Stashing those supplies in his bag, he headed for his workout room, constantly on the lookout for Sid, Emily, or any other of those in the household who would question him.

Sam paced the gym nervously for a minute, then two. No one had followed him. He went to the wall where several Knight Swords hung. He pressed the button at the base of one of the brackets and stood back as the wall parted slightly. Pulling the door open, he slipped into the hidden corridor with only a quick glance behind him.

He maneuvered the corridor without extra light, knowing its path by heart. Clif had made him run it over and over, ingrained it into him should he ever have the need of it. Silently he thanked Clif for the tough training.

The corridor opened to a bunker and Sam abruptly stopped. Sid stood near the two motorcycles, arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, Sam.”

“How did you..but…I don’t understand,” he sputtered.

“My half-brother taught you well. It was just a matter of time or the right incentive to bring out that rebellious side that you keep hidden.” Sid picked up a helmet and tossed it to Sam.

“Clif was your half-brother? He never told me.” Sam took a step toward the man he’d viewed more of a nuisance than an actual person the past several years.

“No one knows. But I promised that if anything ever happened to him, I’d try my best keep you safe. You were like a son to him.”

Those words crushed his heart. Clif had been harsh in his training and tutoring, but there were times when he was more of a father to him than Alexander was. He still missed Clif every day.

“Are you a hunter too?”

Sid laughed. “No, that honor Clif got from his father’s side of the family. I’m just a plain human who’s worked hard to be even half as good as he was.”

“Dean said hunters don’t retire, but Clif told me he was a retired hunter. I don’t understand.”

Sid sighed and ran a hand over his face. For the first time Sam saw the weary, tiredness that etched his features. “Clif was only a half-blood. Even he had to work his ass off to be as powerful and quick as a full-blood.” A quick smile graced his lips at the thought of his brother. It made him more human to Sam. “He was chasing a windego up north about two years before you were born. He was hurt bad. His backup took out the creature, but thought Clif to be dead and he was too injured to carry his body out of the woods. A hiker found Clif nearly dead and got him medical attention. It was a long road to recovery, but he never got back up to like he was before. So he kept the MIA status and did his own thing…until he found you.”

“I still don’t understand.” Frustration and secrets seemed a normal part of his life now. “Why in the hell is all of this coming out now?”

“The hunter.” The response was simple.

“Dean? What’s he got to do with anything?” Sam brushed the hair back from his face in agitation. 

“Everything. Now, are we going after him or what?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t need an escort. He probably just fell asleep in his car after being up all night. I’m just going to do a quick check.”

“Yeah, right. You aren’t leaving here without me.” Sid picked up the second helmet.

Sam’s jaw clenched. He approached Sid and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Sid looked confused. “For what?”

“This.” Sam punched Sid with an uppercut. He used all the force he could and it did the trick. Sid crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

Shaking his hand, Sam growled. “Damn that hurt. But really, I am sorry. This is something I have to do on my own.” He couldn’t explain it, but deep down Sam understood this was the beginning of what, he wasn’t sure, but he would never go back to what he was the moment he climbed on the motorcycle.

The ride to the farm was exhilarating. It had been years since he’d been on a motorcycle, but it all came back with ease. The cloudless sky allowed the sun to take the nip off the cool day making the ride even more enjoyable.

Sam pictured the map that still lay on the desk in Dean’s room. The farm’s property lines were clearly marked. But where would Dean park his car? There were several dirt roads that ran along the property. Which would he chose?

He smiled when he saw the black Impala parked on the first road he picked to look at. It was the most logical because it was closer to the fields rather than the house and buildings. No one would be traveling this road during the night. 

Dean wasn’t in the car. He was probably in trouble, if not… no, he wouldn’t think about that. He’d find Dean.

Sam pushed the motorcycle just past the edge of the woods to conceal it from any bypassers. He quickly changed into the suit he’d brought from home. Then he went searching the Impala. He found the keys in the glove box. 

“Thank you, Dean.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam let it out to calm his nerves. He was really doing this. Going into a lion’s den to find a hunter. To find his lover. He wasn’t sure this cockamamie plan would work, but he couldn’t wait around any longer. Who knew when Dean’s father would send someone? 

“Damn it, Dean. Why the hell can’t you have a partner?” In the short of time he knew Dean, he found the man stubborn and perhaps a little over-confident. Hunter or not, his life was dangerous and he needed someone who he could trust to have his back.

The Impala purred to life. Sam quickly felt at ease behind the wheel and realized why Dean loved the car so much. It was a true muscle car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sam stopped at the farm’s closed gate, turned off the car, and pushed the red button on the speaker.

“Can I help you?” A voice cracked over the speaker.

“Um, yes, I’m Sam Harvelle and I have a three o’clock appointment with Ms. Attor.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t have you on my list.”

“Check again please. Sam Harvelle. I’m the owner of The Austin Bistro. I’ve driven five hours for this meeting.” Please let this work, please let this work, Sam chanted to himself. He was tempted to back out and abandon the quickly thrown together plan, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Dean being in trouble. Hurt. Or worse.

There was a pause. “Again, I’m sorry Mr. Harvelle. There is no appointment on the books for you.”

“I’m going to fire that assistant once and for all. She assured me that this appointment with Ms. Attor was today at three.” Sam sighed loudly. “Well, is there any way I can at least speak with her, perhaps set up another meeting. I drove all of this way and well, I know it’s not her fault, but if she doesn’t want the business I can offer, I understand.”

“Just a moment, sir.”

Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “This isn’t working,” he whispered. As a last resort, he could park the car back where he found it and try to sneak around on the property, but it was day time and he would probably get caught fast. That might also bring the attention of the law, which he didn’t need either. However, he had to try something. He couldn’t just sit around until another hunter came strolling along. Damn it, this had to work.

Besides, Sam wanted this meeting with Ms. Katherine Attor. She was the owner of the farm and he wanted information about her operation. Perhaps he could figure out what they were putting on the food they sent out of there and why only some people were affected and other not. If he couldn’t find Dean, he could pass the information on. He wanted to solve this not because it would save vampires, but to prove to him that he could. He wasn’t just a bookworm sheltered in a fortress.

The creak of the gate caught Sam’s attention as it slowly opened.

“Please follow the drive and Ms. Attor will meet you at the end, sir.”

“Thank you,” Sam said as he started the car. He drove slow, taking in the surrounding land. There were fields of crop to his left and large green houses to his right. As he got closer to the big house, he could see a large barn in the distance, as well as other smaller buildings. If they had Dean he could be in any of these buildings.

The main house was more modest than the one he lived in. It was two stories and smaller in size. A woman stood on the steps of the wrap around porch. 

When Sam parked and got out, she stepped down and greeted him. Her bright red hair was put up in a tight French twist. She wore black dress pants and a white dress top. Very professional. And nothing like he expected.

“Mr. Harvelle. I am so sorry for the scheduling issue. I’m not really sure what happened, but please accept my apologies.” Up close Sam saw that her lips were colored a bright red and eyes thickly lined with eyeliner. Not quite Ms. America beauty, but not hide-her-face-under-a-bag ugly either.

“I believe the fault is that of my assistant.” Sam scowled. “But I will take care of that problem when I get back home. I’m sorry if this causes you any inconvenience, Ms. Attor.”

“It’s fine. I was just…” she paused as if to think about what word to use. “cleaning up a mess that popped up. But please, you have my attention. You said you own The Austin Bistro?” Her red painted lips lifted into a polite smile.

Charming, Sam could do. He’d been raised by a man who was a strong supporter of old fashion etiquette. “Yes, ma’am. I’m looking to expand our menu, maybe go healthier and you were highly recommended as a supplier for organic vegetables. This meeting was supposed to allow me to get an idea of your growing process and to assure me that you are truly organic. There are so many farms out there that say they don’t use chemicals, when in fact they do, just enough to classify as organic.”

Katherine’s face lit up at the prospect of earning more money. It didn’t matter they were killing people, Sam had found that most companies would practically bend over backwards to make just a little more money.

“Just give me a moment and I’ll give you a tour. A quick one since I do have an appointment later to keep.”

“If it’s too much trouble…”

“Don’t be silly. Richardson’s Farms is truly organic and I am always happy to prove it.” 

Sam exhaled when she left him out front. He couldn’t believe it actually worked. He adjusted his suit jacket and messed with his suffocating tie. He truly hated wearing these monkey suits. He’d never felt comfortable in them. He was most comfortable in jeans and t-shirt.

Katherine wasn’t gone long, but when she came out, she wasn’t alone. A man wearing jeans and a long sleeved flannel shirt stood just behind her. He eyed Sam wearily and didn’t seem too happy to be disturbed.

“Mr. Harvelle, this is Frank, my head foreman, and backbone to this farm.

Sam shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.” Apparently Katherine wasn’t naïve enough to be with him alone. 

“I’m very interested in the crops you grow in your greenhouses. I mean, can you grow any type of vegetable no matter the season in those?”

This one question got them moving toward the greenhouses…and the old barn. Dean could be in the house, but Sam didn’t think it was that likely with all the traffic coming and going with servants and employees he’d seen since he’d arrived. No, if he wanted to contain someone it would be someplace not just anyone would go. Or a place you could easily restrict others from going.

Sam tried to pay attention to Katherine & Frank’s babble about farming and how the organic industry is growing, but it was hard when he was trying to figure out a way to get closer to the barn without being obvious or blowing his cover.

“You know, that barn is beautiful. Wow, it looks like it’s pretty old. My partner, my business partner that is, has a thing for barns and old machinery. I would love to be able to take some pictures and kind of look around. She’s always going on about the different structures that were used and …”

“I’m sorry, but that’s not possible today. There’s some remodeling going on inside. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Katherine smiled, but it wasn’t like the others. This one told him exactly what he wanted to know. There was something hidden in there.

“Oh, well, I would be very careful. Just a few pictures for her?”

The ringing of a cell phone stopped Katherine from answering the question. “Please excuse me. I must take this call. Frank can continue the tour and I’ll catch up before you are done.” She turned and answered the phone, walking away from them.

Sam dragged his feet getting further from the barn and waited for Katherine to be out of sight. “I’d really like to see that barn.”

“Ms. Attor said no. Now…”

Sam didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence. He gave Frank a punch with enough force to knock him out. Two in a day. He wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. One he felt guilty about, this one…not really.

Frank was heavier unconscious and it took Sam a little longer than expected to pull him toward the barn and hide him by a tractor. So far no one had noticed him just yet, as the traffic in this part of the property was fairly scarce. Taking another glance around, Sam slowly opened the barn door and slipped inside. He expected a guard, but no one stopped him. 

It took a moment to get his bearings and for his eyes to adjust to the dimness. The place was full of old machinery and it smelled like oil and grease. Sam started forward, cautious and alert. There was a partition behind a half unassembled tractor. Other than the loft there wasn’t any other place to hide anyone.

“Dean!” The name came out as a harsh whisper and filled with shock as he saw what was before him

Dean’s wrists were locked in metal shackles that hung from the ceiling. He was shirtless, body stretched, and his feet barely touching the floor. 

“Hey, hey, Dean.” Sam palmed Dean’s face and lifted his head. Blood was dried and crusted on mouth and one eye was slightly swollen. In the faint light, the darkness of bruises were showing through.

Dean’s eyes struggled open. “Sammy?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Sam looked up at the shackles. Old and rusted. Maybe he could break them. “Hang on and I’ll get you down.” He started pulling on the metal.

“Key. Sammy, the key.” Dean’s voice was slurred, like he was drugged. 

Sam looked where Dean’s gaze was aimed. On the wall was a key chain. It took only a moment to grab them, but longer to release Dean because his hands were shaking so badly. Sam’s chest was tight and breath rapid. He swore his heart would jump right out of his chest with fear.

“Come on, Dean. You gotta help me out here. You’re heavier than you look.”

“Venom. It makes …” Dean shook his head and tried to get his weight on his feet. “My bag. Get it.”

Sam grabbed the small duffel as they passed it. They were almost to the door, Sam distracted by how in the hell he was going to get them both back to the Impala without anyone noticing, when the door opened so hard it bounced on its hinges.

“I was dumb enough to think that hunter smell was from too much time with him.” Katherine stomped into the barn. She tilted her head and glared at Sam. “You’re too old to be new at this. Your stench faint, masked by something else.” She took a long inhale and a hiss that no human throat could produce came out. “Vampire.”

“What’s with hunters smelling? Don’t y’all take baths?” Sam asked with a glance at Dean who was struggling to stay on his feet. 

“Joke all you want, but that’s fine. Two hunters. Getting my cake and eating it too.”

Okay, she was a petite woman, barely five foot five inches in height. If she thought she could take him, even with Dean unable to help, it was laughable.

“Sam, watch the venom.” Dean tried to push away from him and created a distraction for Sam.

“What?” He helped Dean sit on the ground, but when he turned back to Katherine, he was in for a shock. She was petite still, but her almost pretty face transformed. Her eyes went black with a yellow slit. Her skin looked like it was scaled. Her tongue flickered out and it wasn’t a human tongue, but one like a snake. She hissed again, showing two rows of sharp, unhuman teeth. 

Sam yelped as liquid hit his face. It burnt and the smell, oh god, the smell was putrid. Instincts made him react, to take down his attacker. It wasn’t as easy since his vision was now blurred and pain ebbed across his face. He didn’t know what it was, but it made fighting back difficult.

“Left,” Dean called out.

Sam swung and made contact but it wasn’t at full power. She countered with a punch to his kidney. He bent over from the pain, but kicked out and landed a solid hit to her. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. 

“What the hell?” Sam shook his head and wiped the goo from his face. It only made his sight worse and now the pain had turned to a burn. Slowly spreading from his face to his neck and covering his body like a blanket.

A blurred figure shot past him and he felt blood drip down the side of his face before he felt the sting of the cut. Sam cursed and looked around. He took a deep breath and tried to listen. Clif had put him through blindfolded training sessions. It taught him to use his other senses. But Sam was having a hard time focusing. Pain and emotions were cluttering his mind.

“Where is she?”

“Three o’clock.” Dean said, his voice a little stronger.

Instead of turning to punch or kick, Sam dipped low and kicked out. He heard her grunt and the thump of her landing on the floor. He was on top of her in an instant.

“Keep away from her teeth.” Dean was closer but Sam had to concentrate everything on not screaming from the pain that had consumed his body.

Katherine started laughing.

“That’s not the reaction I usually get when I pin a woman beneath me.” Yeah, he had to keep up his smart assness or scream.

“My venom is killing you, hunter. And I’ll still have another to play with. I just have to bide my time and we’ll be back to where we began.”

“I don’t think so.” Dean was right next to Sam and then he heard Katherine scream and warmth cover him.

Sam clenched his teeth, but it didn’t help. He screamed and rolled away. The movement made it worse and he screamed more. She’d poisoned him. It had control of his body now, lighting it on fire. It felt as if his skin was burning from the muscle, then the muscle from the bone.

“I got you. Hang in there, Sammy.”

The slight pinch in his neck was nothing compared to the all-consuming pain. For the first time in his life, Sam wanted to die.

“Stay with me. Sammy!? Sam!” 

Dean’s voice sound far away as light gave way to dark and Sam was ready to accept it. Ready to sink into the black of nothingness. No pain. No lies. No agony of loss. Still Dean’s voice called to him. Reminded him why he couldn’t give up. Who he had to fight for. His life wasn’t finished. No, he wasn’t ready to leave Dean.

Sam gasped as oxygen filled his lungs.

“Oh, thank god, Sam. Stay with me. Don’t you dare scare me like that ever again.”

“Dean?” His sight was greatly blurred and ached in every bone of his body. His fingers and feet tingled. He felt detached.

“Yeah, Sammy. Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.” Dean grunted as he lift Sam. 

“I’m too heavy. Leave me. Your car is in front of the house.” He told his mind to make his body move, but it was sluggish and uncoordinated.

“Not on your life.” Dean hefted Sam to his feet with a groan. Sam let out a stifled yelp with the movement. Dean’s body swayed but then steadied out. He willed his feet to move one step at a time. Mostly blinded, bruised, and feeling sick at the thought of the sticky goo on him, Sam managed to let Dean lead him out of the barn.

The sun felt like a fireball to Sam’s eyes and he couldn’t stop the groan of agony. 

“Well, wasn’t that nice of her?” Dean muttered as he pulled Sam several steps and plopped him down on a seat. “Not my Baby, but golf carts will do in a jam.”

There was humor in Dean’s voice and Sam tried to smile, but his lips weren’t up to it.

The trip back to the main house was bumpy and Dean had to use one hand to hold Sam up so he didn’t fall out. He felt as weak as a newborn puppy and vulnerable. He didn’t like it.

“What was that?” Sam asked through gritted teeth.

“She was a wadjet. A reptile creature. Her venom can be deadly,” Dean supplied.

“Including Vampires.” Sam closed his eyes, the pain slowly ebbing back in. 

“Yeah. Just hang in there.”

Sam tried to nod, but it hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Life hit hard and I just couldn't seem to get it right. Typos are all my fault, hope you like it, and comments are always welcomed. Thank you for reading *running off to keep working to get another chapter done*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dean thanked the powers that be that he was able to get Sam to the Impala without much trouble or anyone stopping him. He himself wasn’t completely up to par yet, and looked the part of a tortured prisoner. He’d injected himself with inhibitor that he kept in his bag, which helped him shake off the wadjet’s venom’s effect on him, but it would be hours before he was at full strength. Pure adrenaline and concern for Sam was the only thing that had him standing steady right now. It was also that same inhibitor that was keeping Sam alive. 

For now.

Unfortunately his luck didn’t hold out. By the time he got Sam in the car and pulled open the driver’s side door several security personnel charged out of the house, weapons drawn but not pointed at them directly.

“Stop.” One yelled.

“I don’t think so.” Dean slammed the door, started the engine, and spun off as the man reached the car.

“Dean,” Sam slurred.

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay. Just hang on.” The entrance gate was quickly approaching. They were closed. “Son of a bitch,” he muttered as he floored the gas pedal. “I’m sorry, Baby.” 

Luckily, they weren’t as study as they looked. The Impala rammed right through them and he caught the fishtail as he maneuvered the car east. No one was following them…yet. Dean let out a breath and glanced at Sam. His eyes were closed and he was quiet and still. 

“Sam?” Dean reached out and touched him. No response. “Damn it.”

Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road, constantly looking in the rearview mirror as he dug through the bag for another syringe. Last one in the pack, but he had a few more in the trunk. Without hesitation he pierced Sam’s neck with the needle and pushed in the inhibitor. 

“Sammy?” Dena tapped Sam’s cheek. “Hey, don’t leave me yet. Come on, man.”

“Dean?” Sam’s eyes fluttered open and he grimaced. “Oh, God. I feel like hell.”

“Try and stay awake, all right?”

Sam’s answer was a groan, but his eyes stayed mostly open.

Dean grabbed his phone, pushed a button, and waited for the ringing all while he pulled back onto the road. He had to get Sam back to his house. That little infirmary will have all the stuff he’d need.

“Talk to me.”

“How soon can you get to Norman, Oklahoma, Ash?” Dean asked the voice coming through the phone.

“About two hours depending on traffic conditions.”

“Make it an hour and half. So get into your little lab on wheels and leave like ten minutes ago. Ready for the address?” Dean wasn’t sure Sam would last that, let alone two hours, but he’d sure try his hardest.

After Dean rattled off the address to Sam’s house Ash asked, “What’s this about?”

“I need a DNA vaccine for a hunter. He’s already on his second inhibitor in a half hour. It was a wadjet.”

“What the hell? Why wasn’t this hunter vaccinated?”

“Damn it, Ash. Just get here and I’ll explain. I’ll have stuff on my side ready for you.” He didn’t bother to listen to anymore of Ash’s questions, just hung up the phone, and threw it on the seat between him and Sam.

“You still with me?”

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice was weak. “What happened…”

“It’s the venom. It’s liquefying you from the inside out. The shots I gave you are holding it at bay, but it won’t last long. We’ve got to get you vaccinated.”

Sam chuckled which turned into a groan. “Sounds…like…ugh, a dog.” 

Dena smiled, but wished he could feel more positive. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

“So this means…” Sam winced and closed his eyes again.

“Hey, Sam.” Dean pushed on Sam’s shoulder to rouse him. 

If something happened to Sam he wasn’t sure he’d…hell, he wasn’t sure of anything right now. All he knew was that in the short time he’d known Sam the boy had crawled his way into his life in ways that no one ever had before. He didn’t believe in love. At least that’s what he always told himself. He was a hunter. It was his life. Danger was an everyday part of it and Dean swore he’d never drag anyone else into the life. Yet, here he was with Sam, ready to drag him away from his home and always aching to be with him. To feel Sam’s touch that seemed to steady his fears and doubts. The thought of never kissing those lips again or feeling his breath on his neck made Dean sick to his stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m awake.” Sam slurred. 

“Talk to me.” Dean demanded as he pushed the gas pedal further to the floor. They were still fifteen minutes away from Alexander’s.

“About what?” The words were stilted.

“I don’t know. Anything. What’s with having two degrees? Is that all you do?”

Sam made a disgusted sound. “Seems like it. I was tutored and home schooled. At sixteen when I completed high school I wanted to go to college. Father, of course, refused.” He groaned when he pushed up to sit straighter.

It was killing Dean to see him in so much pain, knowing that the inhibitor was only making the burning barely tolerable. 

“I guess he compromised with me. I did college online. First it was law to help him, then my medical degree. I had hoped that he would let me do the internship at the local hospital.”

“He didn’t.” Of course Alexander wouldn’t want Sam around sick people. Who knows what he’d bring home. Sam was in a controlled environment where Alexander told him where to go and what to eat. All so he’d have a safe blood supply. Anger once more pierced his chest. Sam had virtually been a prisoner his entire life. Knowing now he was more than half hunter by his reaction to the venom, if not nearly full blooded, it was a wonder Alexander could feed from Sam. Even an untrained hunter can’t tolerate any sort of monster feeding from them. Instincts kick in and rebel. It’s why hunters don’t last long as a captive to a monster. 

Sam shook his head and rubbed at his arms like he was cold. “To make up for it he built the infirmary and allows me to patch up those who come for sanctuary.”

“How considerate,” mumbled Dean.

Sam stared out the window, quiet. Dean saw that he was shivering. The inhibitor was already wearing off. Damn, they were still five miles from the house.

“At least you had a choice.”

This caught Sam’s attention who turned and stared.

“Once it was established that I was a full blooded hunter the path of my life was set in stone.”

“What if you hadn’t been full blooded?” asked Sam.

Dean knew Sam was thinking about himself. There was no doubt that hunter blood flowed in Sam’s veins. How much, that was the mystery until he ran his tests.

“There’s more of a choice. Those that have one full blooded parent can choose to become hunters. Most end up in the life one way or another. We have those that are scientists, in law enforcements, teachers, and a lot more positions in the communities. It helps to have connections and it also helps us find those that are abandoned, willingly or unwillingly.”

The guarded gate was within sight. They weren’t out of the woods yet, but he was closer to getting Sam stabilized until Ash made it to them with the vaccine.

The gate opened almost as soon as he approached. Dean didn’t wait and gunned it. He stopped in front of the house and killed the engine. He grabbed his bag and was out and opening the passenger door before Sam could comprehend he was home. 

As Dean bent to help Sam out of the car the front door opened and Emily and Sid emerged. The look she had was horrified and angered respectively. 

“What the hell happened?” Sid ducked under Sam’s other shoulder and helped Dean lead him toward the stairs, his feelings concealed to Dean.

“A wadjet.”

Sid threw out some choice words, but nothing that blamed Dean for this.

“Sam?” Emily opened the door then stayed pace with them. She looked at Dean. “Will he be all right?”

“Yeah,” he answered gruffly. He hoped.

Without question Dean led them to the infirmary. Sid helped him lay Sam on the bed. Dean dug in his bag and withdrew a syringe. Emily gasped. 

“What’s that for?”

He didn’t look at her. “It will keep the venom at bay until we can get him the right medicine.”

“What do you need?” Sid asked.

“Her out of here first off.” Dean brushed the hair from Sam’s forehead. There would be little comfort for him as the venom slowly liquefied all internal organs. All Dean could do was slow the process and hope Ash got there in time.

“What? How dare you? Sam is…”

“Going to die if you don’t get the hell out and let me help him.” Dean hadn’t meant to yell at her, but he was out of patience and didn’t have time to explain everything he did.

“Emily.” Sid had her elbow in hand and leading her toward the door. His voice was calm and even. “He knows what he’s doing. Let him work. Let him save your brother.”

When the door shut behind her Sid turned back to Dean. “How can I help?”

Surprisingly Sid was an efficient assistant as Dean drew Sam’s blood and prepared samples for Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story. If you are enjoying it, please share the link with others. As always, I welcome comments and kudos


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It felt like it took Ash two days to get there. Sam had already burned through a half a dozen inhibitors. Thankfully, the sedative that Dean gave Sam helped the inhibitor work longer. If Sam had been awake, he’d have burned through one every ten minutes. It scared him the dosage that he’d had to administer and worried how much damage was already being done to his organs.

Dean left Sid to watch over Sam as he took the samples out to Ash. He heard Emily dart into the room as soon as he left. He had little patience for the girl and was glad she had kept her distance, only occasionally sticking her head in to check on Sam. He should feel bad about causing her such distress, but he couldn’t conjure anything more than concern for Sam and determination to keep him alive.

“A little breathing room would be nice.” Ash glanced to his left at Dean.

“Just hurry the hell up. I don’t know how many more shots I can give him before he’s lost.” Even the inhibitors had limits.

Ash blew out a breath and rolled his shoulders. “Two more minutes and we’ll have the DNA results. Then I can use the other sample of blood to make the vaccines.”

Dean backed off and paced the same four steps back and forth. The lab was small, an old RV renovated, but Ash called it home. Dean rubbed at the back of neck wishing time to go faster. He could still see Sam lying on that small hospital bed in the infirmary, pale, face pinched with pain though he was unconscious, and completely helpless. It was getting later and later and soon Alexander would wake. He needed that vaccine before that happened.

A series of beeps brought Dean from his thoughts. He snatched the paper before Ash could even reach for it. His eyes scanned the results and as each word registered in his head, Dean felt his stomach drop.

“Son of a bitch.”

^^^^^

“I thought you were making him better?” Emily brushed the hair from Sam’s forehead. 

Dean watched from the foot of the bed. He’d administered the first round of vaccine nearly a half hour ago, the second ten minutes after the first, and the final ten minutes ago. Sam’s shivering stopped, his temperature was lowering, but he was still unconscious. Was it too late? This waiting was going to be the death of him.

“It will, Emily. Just give it time.” He tried to sound confident, but he wasn’t sure it was coming through that way. He looked at Sid, who was still standing guard by the door. “I’m going to get some air.”

Dean walked half way down the hall before he slumped against the wall and he let out a shaky breath. He glanced at his watch then dragged his fingers through his hair. His father would be here soon thanks to the call Sam made before he snuck out and Alexander would be waking. How in the hell was he going to explain what happened? None of this was good, especially after what he’d discovered. 

He pushed off the wall, intending to go out front for some of the cooler air, but his body was slammed hard against the wall, knocking the breath from him.

Alexander.

A hand circled Dean’s throat and he felt sharp nails press against his skin. His feet were no longer touching the ground. Damned if he didn’t misjudge waking time. 

“If you’ve killed my son, I’ll make your death slow and extremely painful, making you regret the day you were born.”

Red glowing eyes pulsed and the nails pressed harder. Dean felt a trickle of blood down his throat. 

“If he dies…” Dean gasped, trying to get his voice to work past the pressure and air into his lungs. It wasn’t an easy feat.

“This is your fault. I never should have let a hunter into my home.”

“You’ve had one for twenty-four years,” Dean managed to croak out, anger now overwhelming his initial grief and surprise. His hands clutched Alexander’s arm though he knew the Vampire only had to squeeze a little more and a nail would pierce his carotid artery. He’d bleed out in a matter of minutes.

Alexander hissed and tightened his grip.

“You will release my son, Alexander.”

Dean never thought he’d be so glad to hear his father’s voice. Yes, John Winchester could be a total hard ass and they had butted heads more times than he could count through the years, but very few people didn’t listen when John used that tone.

Suddenly Dean found himself on his knees, coughing, and gasping. He looked up and saw that his father was flanked by four burly hunters. They all were looking at Alexander.

“It’s time we had a heart to heart Alexander.”

The vampire hissed and stood in a defensive stance. Ready for an attack.

Sid stepped outside of the infirmary, quickly taking in the scene. “Dean, he’s awake and asking for you.”

Adrenaline shot through Dean as he jumped up and raced down the hall leaving Alexander to his father. The only thing that mattered was Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are much appreciated and encouraging. Thank you! Sorry for the short chapter but I had a hard time finding a good cut off and the next part is much longer. Any grammar errors/typos are all on me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve…

Sam struggled to surface from the darkness. It had swallowed him, taken the cold and pain and embraced him with calm, but something wasn’t right. As much as he wanted to let go, to leave his screwed up life behind, there was something missing. 

“Sammy, don’t you dare leave me. Hang on.”

Dean. 

He could imagine those beautiful green eyes pleading with him as he spoke.

“Come back to me, baby. I need you.”

That warm touch invaded the darkness. Sam shivered, not from cold, but from desire and need for more. The darkness tightened its hold on him, making his struggle harder and resist the odd calm it tried to evoke. But Sam remembered how it felt to be with Dean. The joy he felt as they’d made love. The way he felt when Dean smiled at him. How Dean had challenged him physically and mentally, having confidence that he could come out on top. 

“I can’t do this alone anymore, Sammy. Fight. You need to fight for me. For us.”

Dean’s voice compelled Sam to fight. To struggle against the darkness that wanted to pull him from this life. Dean would save him. Dean would take him away from the lies, the feedings, away from all the darkness that had been threatening to consume him his entire life.

Sam gasped, his body jerking to a half sitting angle. His eyes darted around, searching, looking for Dean. He needed to see him, to touch him, to feel him. He needed to make sure he was all right.

“Oh, my God, Sam. You’re awake.” Emily’s tear streaked face was the first person he saw. She leaned forward and brushed the hair from his forehead. 

Sam knew he should comfort her, reassure her fragile soul, but he couldn’t manage the compassion yet. He shook off her touch and found Sid standing at the foot of the bed. 

“Where is he? I need to see Dean.”

“I’ll get him.” Sid quickly stepped out of the room.

“Sam.” Emily said his name softly, a broken sob.

He let out a sigh, feeling on edge, his eyes darting back to the infirmary door. “I’m sorry, Em. Just give me some time. Please?” He turned to her and hoped she saw his apology in his eyes, hear it in his plea. 

She tried to smile, but it didn’t really work well. “I’m just glad…” She swallowed and nodded and rushed out of the room.

Guilt tore at him for the way he’d treated his sister, but he couldn’t stop this gripping need to see Dean.

“Sammy?” Dean rushed in and grabbed him in a tight hug. 

Everything felt right suddenly. The world was no longer skewed and he could finally take a full breath. His body abruptly relaxed and the knot in his gut released. 

“Dean,” he breathed out. 

Sam pulled back so that he hands could frame Dean’s face and draw him in for a kiss. There was no hesitation or awkwardness to the kiss, only pure desire to be assured they were both alive. Dean responded with the same enthusiasm and it made Sam’s heart soar. There was no doubt that he loved this man. Finally he’d found a home.

Too soon Dean pulled away. “How do you feel?”

Sam internally took stock. His body hurt, but otherwise, he was in one piece. He shrugged his shoulders. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck and weak, but overall I’m still alive.” His brows drew together. “How about you?” 

He reached out to lift up Dean’s shirt but Dean pulled away and stood up.

“Hunter blood kicked in already.” Dean let out a breath and took another step back. “Are you sure you feel all right?

Confused, Sam cocked his head to the side. Why was Dean pulling away? “That venom. Are there any permanent side effects?”

Dean shook his head. “We’re hoping not. I think we caught it before anything was irreversible. Your strength will return in a day or so. The vaccine is still fighting the venom and your body is trying to heal itself back to new.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

“So,” Sam rubbed a hand across his face.

“Look, Sam. We need to talk.” 

Sam didn’t like Dean’s tone and for the first time noticed the fresh blood on his neck as well as marks on his neck. He’d seen those before. Actually quite familiar with the sight of them.

“Those from Father?”

The answer was a nod.

Silence filled the room, putting Sam back on edge. There was so much he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure where to start. Taking a deep breath, he decided to just go for it. He needed to say it before Father came in and he lost his nerve.

“I want to leave, Dean. I want to leave with you. Take me with you. Please.” The l-word was on the tip of his lips, but he held back. Unsure. They’d only known each other a short time, he didn’t even know if Dean felt the same, or even if he cared. He was sure of what he felt but doubted that Dean felt the same.

“Damn it, Sam. You’re making this really hard.”

Sid stuck his head in. “Alexander is insisting on seeing Sam. So is John.” 

Dean closed his eyes and Sam could help but feel the tension radiating off him. “Stall them for a few more minutes.”

Sid closed the door leaving them alone.

“What’s going on, Dean?” Sam was more confused than ever. Was John, John Winchester? Dean’s father? Why?

“The vaccine that is given to a young hunter is made from their own DNA. We took your blood and had to run it through our system. We know who your parents are.”

His hunter blood. Hunters were tracked by DNA. Father had always insisted that Sam never get his blood drawn, except for feeding purposes. He never went to a doctor, never had any health tests. It helped that he was never sick other than the fatigue from the feedings.

“My parents? Both of them?” Did this mean…?

Dean nodded. “You’re a full blooded hunter, Sam. In fact…” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

“So he knew.” Anger heated his veins. “My entire life, he knew.” The last sentence was said through clenched teeth.

Again, Dean nodded, his jaw ticked from being clenched and released. 

“Who are they? My parents?”

Dean looked away and let out a long breath. When his gaze met Sam’s his expression was blank. “You’re the biological son of John and Mary Winchester.”

The world crumbled around Sam. If he’d been standing he was sure he’d have fallen to his knees. The room swirled and Sam had to close his eyes and force his lungs to inhale and exhale. Dean’s words echoed in his mind. John and Mary Winchester. His mother, dead. His father…wanted to see him. He had a parent alive. He hadn’t been unwanted. His mother died protecting him as someone stole him.

A full blooded hunter infant.

The pieces clicked into place like a completed puzzle in Sam’s mind. Everything that Dean told him about hunter blood. The story of how Father, or rather Alexander, discovered him. Deep down Sam always knew that something was off with that story, but there was no one else to ask and no other proof existed to state otherwise…until now. Then there was the intense need to shelter Sam and only Alexander feeding from him, as well as the vials of blood for “storage”.

Sam laid back, his breathing rapid again. He couldn’t get his lungs to fill with oxygen despite what his brain tried to tell them. His chest started burning from lack of air.

“Sam?” Dean was leaning over him now. “Sammy?” 

Sam grabbed hold of Dean’s forearm and pleaded with his eyes to help. It had been years since he’d had a panic attack. They had happened a lot when he was a teenager, but that was years ago.

Apparently Dean understood what was happening because he quickly lifted Sam and slid behind him. Holding Sam against his chest, Dean wrapped his arms around him, the hold firm but comforting. 

“It’s all right. You need to breathe, Sammy.” Dean lifted Sam’s chin, tilted his head back so his airway was open. “Come on, you’ve got to calm down.”

Sam felt his body seize and it scared him. Panic flooded his brain, but his body was frozen. If he had the breath he would have screamed. Only an inhuman sound leaked from his throat.

Dean brushed Sam’s hair from his forehead and continued the stroking motion. Sam liked it and suddenly felt his lungs press out all the air. 

“I need to you breathe, Sam. Feel my breath. Feel my chest against your back. That’s it. A slow breath.”

Sam followed Dean’s instructions as his body remembered how to breathe. He shook and Dean pulled him closer. Tears fell down his face and Dean was there to wipe them away. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Sam relaxed, his breath matching Dean’s. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam finally found his voice.

“For what?” Dean asked as his fingers played with a lock of hair on his neck.

Sam felt so foolish. “I hadn’t had an attack like that since I was a teenager.”

Dean chuckled and nuzzled his neck. “Unfortunately all full bloods have that issue with puberty. So it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ve all been there.”

Sam relaxed, not feeling so much like a freak. Clif had taught him some calming techniques to help, but today he couldn’t seem to remember until Dean took charge. 

Silence settled over them, but there was still a lot more to talk about. So much had made itself clear and it freaked Sam out. “Dean.”

Dean gently slid out from behind Sam and went toward the door. “You’ve got other people who need to see you.”

“Dean, we need to talk.” He’d had sex with his brother. Holy shit! That was even more fucked up than being a hunter raised by a vampire.

Dean stopped, hand on doorknob. “I can’t. Not now.” He opened the door and left.

Tears build in his eyes, but Sam wouldn’t let them fall. Not right now. His comforter had left and he refused to let anyone else see him break down. So he did what he’d done most of his life, he pushed back the anger, the grief, and shock into a small locked corner and let out a long breath. This was just another bump in the road. Like always, he’d survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the comments & kudos. I'm glad you are enjoying this story.   
> As usual, typos & grammar errors are all mine


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The door opened and Father walked in. 

No, not Father, but Alexander.

The all too familiar rush of anger and resentment against the man rose and filled his voice. “You knew.”

Alexander sneered then caught himself and settled into a look of indifference. “If that hunter hadn’t…”

“Don’t blame Dean,” growled Sam. The fear he’d had of the man as a child evaporated. The small amount of respect gone. “You talk about honor, but you knew all my life what I was and you did nothing.”

“I gave you a better life. Education. Safety. A family.”

“I had a family!” Sam yelled, the years of anger leaking through. If he’d had a machete and the strength he would have sliced Alexander’s head from his body. Right now all he had was his words. “You took that from me. All so you could secure your power and have the perfect food.”

“I didn’t know you were Winchester’s child. That is the truth.” Alexander licked his lips, his eyes going to Sam’s neck. Sam shuttered at the hungry look. “I hired someone to find me an infant with hunter blood. I didn’t tell him to kill anyone.”

“John’s a fellow council member. You knew exactly when his son, when I was taken and then an infant the same age is handed to you. One full blooded hunter, helpless and there for the tasting. It doesn’t take a genius to see the connections.” His hands clenched the sheet. It was taking all of his will power not to get up and try to kill the man, the soulless blood sucking being, who had raised him.

“I’m telling you, Sam. I didn’t know.”

“I don’t believe you!” Sam’s chest started to tighten, the sign that another panic attack was coming. The last thing he wanted to do was to lose control in front of Alexander. Too lose his opportunity for some answers. He quickly focused in order to calm his breathing and anger. He closed his eyes and imagined Dean holding him as he had earlier. The warmth of those arms around him. The feel of hands in his hair. Concentrated on a steady rhythm of breathing.

When he opened his eyes Sam thought he saw a flicker concern in Alexander’s eyes. Did he really care? Did it matter anymore?

“You are far from stupid, Alexander. You suspected who I was, but never said a word. You kept my existence a secret until you could pass me off as an orphan you found. But then when you started feeding from me, you knew exactly what I was, who I was. That was why you insisted on such limited contact I had with other people. Why I never attended the council meetings with you though you had me work on projects for you. It was more than keeping your food source clean. You were hiding me from anyone who could have suspected whose true son I was.”

Alexander actually lowered his eyes. Shame? Or just the knowledge he’d been discovered. “Yes, I suspected. But by the time it was confirmed it was too late. Mary was dead. John had moved on.” 

Unbelievably laughter rose from Sam as he shook his head. “Moved on? How is it that a man gets over the death of his wife and loss of a son?”

“He got another son! He replaced you,” Alexander yelled. “He didn’t need you, but I did.”

Sam stared at Alexander. A collision of emotions hit him, so jumbled together that he couldn’t even make out what he felt. Alexander had expected a lot out of him and shown little affection or gentleness. To say now, after twenty-four years that he had needed Sam was like a slap in the face. A small part of him wanted to forgive Alexander. His life, though it wasn’t all candy canes and rainbows, could have been worse. He could have been given no respect, a true blood slave. But he’d been given an education, a warm bed, plenty of food, the ability to explore and have friendships – though none like with Clif. And then there was a sister to love.

That small part of compassion was quickly slammed to the back by resentment, grief, pain, and betrayal. He’d never know his mother because she died trying to protect him. The bond between father and son may never fully develop because of Alexander taking him away. And now he finds that he has a brother. One that he was in love with. All because Alexander wanted hunter blood to boost his power over his territory.

His head tilted as he saw Alexander in a new light. “You must have been really desperate to allow Dean here. To risk your carefully laid plans blowing up in your face.”

Alexander met Sam’s gaze and the familiar glint of ego was back. “It wasn’t supposed to be him. I didn’t know it was Winchester’s child until he showed up.”

“So how long were you planning on keeping the secret? Was there ever a time you were going to tell me what I was? Or were you going to let it go until you had to tie me down again to get my blood?”

“I gave you a life where you would have a better chance at living past your twentieth birthday.” He tilted his chin up, full of arrogance.

“Trapped in this house. Never seeing the real world. Only what you wanted me to see. Fighting my true nature and not understanding why.”

“I gave you choices.”

“Only those you saw fit for me to have. None of which was my birthright.”

“Your birthright would have killed you as an adolescent. You are too weak and complacent for that kind of life. I saved you from yourself.” Alexander finally looked away.

Alexander thought he was weak and complacent for not fighting back? Had all those punishments Alexander doled out through the years not meant to do just that to him? Or were they only tests to see how far he could be pushed. What could be done to him without much of a fight? Only one person had fought for him. Tried to prepare him.

“Was that why you had Clif killed? Because he was going to tell me what I was? Because he was showing me, teaching me what I was.”

Alexander hissed and raised his hand as if to hit Sam. Normally he would have flinched, but not today. Not ever again. Sam caught his arm and their gazes locked. Only the burst of adrenaline kept Sam able to hold back Alexander’s arm. Already his arm was trembling from the effort.

“No.” His jaw twitched as he pushed Alexander away. “I will make sure you suffer the consequences of your actions. Now get out.”

Alexander stood there a moment, seemingly in shock. Sam should have done this a long time ago, but for Emily’s sake, he’d held off. He didn’t want her to suffer as he had.

Without another word Alexander left and Sam let out a long sigh when he was alone. Though anger still thrummed inside, he felt better. 

^^^^  
Dean watched Alexander exit the infirmary. Cuffs were placed on his wrists and the guards that had come with his father escorted Alexander out of the house. He took a step toward the infirmary then stopped himself. 

How had this gotten so screwed up? He’d come to do a job for his father. In addition he’d discovered a lover he could give his heart to, as well as a brother. Unfortunately, both were the same. Sam was his brother. No, they weren’t blood related, but still. God, he’d had sex with his brother. And it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to go in that room and make love to Sam right that minute. 

Walking out of that room had been the hardest thing he’d ever done. But it was for the best.

“So what’s going to happen to Alexander now?” Dean asked when he felt his father’s hand on his shoulder. 

“They are taking him to stand before the Council. He will of course be found guilty of several laws and imprisoned.”

“And all of this?” Dean gestured toward the home they were standing in.

“I guess it’s to go to his successor.”

A successor. An heir. “What if that is Sam?”

“I don’t know, son. I guess we’ll have to wait and see what happens.”

Dean nodded, but a thought occurred to him. “What if Sam is also regarded as Alexander’s property, to be passed on to his successor?”

John’s hand squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “I’d have some fine words with the successor.”

The tightening in his chest eased a little. John would make sure Sam was safe. He would get him to where he belonged. Home.

“Are you all right, son?”

No, he wasn’t. But what was he going to tell his father? That he might be in love with his brother?

“Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” He looked around, saw more people entering the house. Some hunters and others who worked for the Council.

“Tell me about Sam.” 

He should have known this question was coming. Though John wanted to see Sam he seemed to be procrastinating. 

“He’s smart. Good with research and surprisingly a trained fighter. He fought the wadjet even as her venom was affecting him. He’s got the strongest spirit I’ve ever met. Mary would be proud of him.” Just speaking of Sam made his heart ache and his fingers itch to touch the younger man. 

A shaky smile graced John’s lips and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. “Good. I’m…um, well, I think…” His gaze shifted down the hall. 

“This is a good thing, Dad. He knows now that he wasn’t abandoned. That it was out of anyone’s control. You need to meet your son, Dad.”

John gave a slight nod and patted Dean’s shoulder before heading down the hall. 

^^^^^

Sam groaned as he pulled up his sweatpants. He was weaker than he thought and damn if he didn’t feel as if every joint in his body ached. He felt like he’d fallen off a cliff…numerous times. He leaned against the medical bed and got his breath. He was glad he kept an extra change of clothes in the cabinet since it appears as if his clothing he’d worn out to the farm were torn and ruined. 

The door opened and a tall man walked in. He had salt & pepper hair and facial hair to match. He wore a long-sleeved white button up shirt, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Not exactly what he pictured a council member wearing since Alexander always wore a suit when dealing with the council. A quick smile passed over the man’s lips and that’s when Sam noticed the dimple. 

Exactly like his.

“You’re Dean’s dad. John Winchester.” Sam stepped forward and instantly regretted it as his legs gave out. 

John was there to catch him. “Whoa, there. That vaccine still needs time to work. Let’s get you back on the bed.”

Sam wanted to protest, but it would be stupid to argue with logic. He was in no shape to be up and about. He’d just gotten tired of lying there, looking at the same four walls and thinking.

He allowed John to help him back to the bed, but he sat rather than laid down.

“I guess I don’t’ need to ask how you are doing.”

Sam shook his head then held his hand out. “Sam.”

John hesitated before taking the hand. Grip strong and sure. Sam smiled. 

“I guess I’m your son?” What else did you say when meeting your biological father for the first time?

“You are. You have your mother’s eyes.” That dimple made an appearance again, but quickly disappeared. “I never stopped looking for you.” There was a glisten to John’s eyes and Sam blinked several times to keep his own tears from falling. He wouldn’t break down now.

An awkward silence settled between them. Sam had a ton of questions, but couldn’t think of a single one right now, not that he could have spoken with emotions clogging his throat. He still felt in awe of the fact that he had a real father. Someone who’d loved him. Who had never given up his search for the son who was stolen from him? Who had still adopted another son despite his grief.

Damn, now he was thinking about Dean. His brother Dean. The man who he wanted to hold, to caress, to suck his dick. Yeah, that wasn’t a thought he needed to share right now.

“Did Alexander…? Did he…? I mean…” John couldn’t seem to finish a single sentence that he wanted to ask. 

Sam tried to fill in the blanks. “I wasn’t abused.” Much, but he didn’t need to know all the details. It wasn’t something that scarred him for life. “He fed from me, but overall I had a good life. I had my sister…” He stopped. She wasn’t his sister. But he’d told Dean that just because they weren’t blood related didn’t mean they weren’t siblings. “My sister, Emily and I lacked for little.”

“How often, um, well did he feed? When did he start?”

Sam shrugged. As much as he hated them, it was a part of his life. It was a relief that John was having a hard time talking about it. “I don’t remember a time when he didn’t feed from me either by drawing my blood when I was young, or directly from my wrist or neck as I got older. It was usually a couple of times a week, but the last year it was more frequently.”

John cursed, shoving his hands through his hair and then rubbing at his neck. He clearly saw similar demeanor in both Dean and his father. 

My father. 

It was just weird thinking that. Would he ever get used to it?

“And your sister?”

“Only about once a month. She’s not a hunter, is she?” Guilt was ebbing through the numb shock. He’d dismissed her earlier. She was probably confused and scared and he’d just ignored her feelings for his. Damn, he’d have to somehow make it up to her. Hoped she understood when she learned everything.

“No, she’s not. Ash already ran a sample of her blood. However, we did find a small amount of fairy in her blood.”

“Fairy? Really?” Wow. But then, those delicate features had to come from somewhere. 

“We’ve taken Alexander to stand in front of the Council. He will be punished for his actions.”

Sam nodded. What could he say? Despite all the revelations the past two days Sam couldn’t completely hate Alexander. 

“I’ll let you rest. We’ll talk more later.” 

Sam nodded. “I’d like that.”

John stood there a moment, just looking at him. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Sam wondered if he was seeing his wife and thinking about her. Finally he left, with a glance back before letting Sid in and closed the door. 

“Help me to my room, Sid.”

“Of course.” Sid wrapped an arm around his waist and let Sam lean on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about knocking you out. I should’ve let you come.”

“You thought you doing the right thing, Sam.” Sid reached for the doorknob and turned it.

Sam snorted. The right thing. Sure. “Well, I’m glad you’re not dead, Sid.”

Sid chuckled. “Same to you, Sam.”

When they exited the room Sam expected to find Dean hanging out somewhere. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see him again or not. Disappointment filled his gut when there was no one around. 

Good? Bad? He wasn’t sure.

Either way, he made it to his room, to his own bed, and decided to let exhaustion claim him and all that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and as always, comments are always welcomed. All typos/grammar issues are mine to admit to. I hope this chapter conveys the emotions and conflicts I wanted it to. Enjoy...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

Sam blinked. Sleep was slowly ebbing away at the same rate the memory of the day before returned. His instincts also told him he wasn’t alone in his room, though he felt no danger. He hoped it was Dean. Turning his head, Sam found Emily sitting in a chair next to his bed. Disappointed it wasn’t who he really wanted to see, he felt joy at seeing his sister.

Their eyes met, her beautiful blue hue shined with unshed tears. Her red lips lifted in a shaky smile.

Sam reached out and took her hand in his. Her petiteness was more apparent now than ever before knowing what he knew about her heritage. 

“Hey.” His voice was scratchy, but overall he felt better than he did when he went to sleep.

“Hey.” Her face lit up. “How are you feeling?”

He tugged on her, indicating for her to come to the bed. Sam slid over as she slipped under the covers, facing him. A position they had laid in many, many times when they were both children. Taking comfort with each other under the harsh expectations of their…of Alexander.

“I’m sorry.” He propped his head on his hand.

“For being reckless and almost getting killed?”

Sam snorted. “Something along those lines. But also for pushing you away yesterday. I…well, I guess I just wasn’t myself.”

Emily gave Sam a soft smile. “A lot happened. Besides, you know I could never stay mad at you for long. Just promise not to do that again.”

His smile faded. “You do know what I am, Em, right?”

She nodded. “You’re a hunter.”

“So I can’t promise not to put myself in danger again.” Sam reached out and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “I won’t fight who I am any longer.”

Emily sighed. “Just promise me you’ll be more careful then. That you’ll train more, research more, well, just don’t go out alone again.”

“That I can do.” Though he wasn’t sure if he’d want to go out on a hunt with anyone other than Dean. Just the thought made his chest ache with loss. “So I hear you have a bit of fairy in you. I knew you were always flighty.”

Emily gave his shoulder a playful shove. “Not funny. But I guess I always knew I wasn’t exactly normal.”

“Normal is not a word I’d use for you.” Emily’s mouth opened and she feigned a shocked and then hurtful expression before they both laughed. The playfulness was just what he needed. He felt more at ease and comfortable around something so familiar. 

“Since Dean got here…”

“Not you too,” Sam interrupted her, falling on his back to look up at the ceiling.

“What?” Her brows drew together in confusion.

“None of this was Dean’s fault. He didn’t make me like this. He just helped me realize who I really was.” Dean’s appearance in his life, if anything, set him free. No longer did he fear that inside voice that had told him that what was being done to him was wrong. He understood why he fought so well and healed faster than most. So much more made sense about himself now that he knew.

“I wasn’t blaming him…well, not in a bad way. I was going to say that I’d never seen you happier since Dean came here.”

That caught Sam’s attention. She was the first to voice what he knew inside. His time with Dean had been the happiest in his entire life.

“You’ve always been surrounded by dark colors, with brief sparks of color.”

Sam turned to face his sister. “What do you mean, surrounded by dark colors?”

Emily’s cheeks darkened in color. “I see, well, um, I see auras around people.”

This made Sam sit up and look down at the girl he’d known since she came to Alexander at the age of two. “You never told me.” He tried not to make it accusatory. He’d kept secrets from her, so it seemed right. But she knew about his exceptional skills. Had watched him train with Clif.

“I’ve never told anyone…until now.” She tucked her head and let out a loud sigh. “I’m sorry, Sam. I was scared to tell anyone. It would prove that I was different. I saw the way Father looked at you. He watched you train and I could see fear in his eyes. I didn’t want him to look at me like that too. Anyone to look at me like that.”

Sam reached down and touched her chin, urging her to lift her head. He looked her in the eyes. “Am I looking at you different now?”

The tears that flowed down her cheeks made his heart break. He felt her slender body tremble under his touch. He always knew that he wasn’t as normal as he tried to be. He’d seen that fear in Alexander’s eyes and others when he worked out. He had liked it. Wanted them to fear him, but never had the courage to strike back against Alexander. However, if anyone had turned those looks upon Emily, even thought about making her cry or distressed, he would have torn them apart. His closeness with his sister was no secret. Even as he heeled to Alexander’s wishes and punishments, no one would hurt Emily without consequences dealt out by him.

Finally Emily shook her head.

“We’re family. Always will be. I love you and you will always be my pain in the ass little sis.”

Emily gave a slight chuckle and playfully punched his shoulder. “And you’ll always be my overprotective big brother.”

Sam relaxed and eased back down on the bed so he faced her again. “So what does it look like?”

“Your aura?”

He nodded.

“Before or after Dean?”

“Both.”

Emily reached out, but didn’t touch Sam. Her fingers were centimeters from his skin. She made a petting motion but still didn’t touch him.

“You’ve mostly been dark, more black than any other color. But there were splashes of light here and there. Light pink when you were with me. Kind of an orangish-yellow when you were doing school work, research, or studying. Dark green after Father fed from you.”

“And now?” It was an amazing ability to see that layer of energy everyone had. He could only imagine how it looked when she described it.

A small smile curved her lips. “A lot of red swirls. Different shades of red mixed with the black. Also some blotches of soft blue. It’s healthier looking.”

“Have all the hunters you’ve seen here lately have the black?” He was curious as to if it was more of a genetic thing or if it had to do with his life.

“Most of them have the darkness around them. I don’t know if it’s because they are hunters or if it’s the tragedies or what they’ve seen in their lives. Dean’s was not quite as bad as yours but they look similar now. His father…your father’s, his was mostly black when he first got here, but now, it’s brighter.”

Her information didn’t give him a sure answer, but he’d take it. “What do you see with the vampires?”

“Nothing. Their need for blood is because they are dead in a supernatural way. They have no aura.” She sounded sad.

Silence fell over them for several moments, each in their own thoughts, and comforted by the other’s presence. 

“This thing with Alexander…no matter what happens, I’ll always take care of you, Em. I was thinking, maybe when I leave that you’ll come with me.” 

“About that.” Emily shifted and sat up, looking down at him. “I was going to tell you, but with everything happening with the vampires dying and a hunter coming here, we thought it was best to wait.”

“Tell me what?”

“About Silas.. He’s asked me to become his mate.”

Sam jerked up and instantly regretted the swift action as his body protested the movement. He ignored the pain. “Oh, hell no.”

Emily shook her head. “Father gave his approval weeks ago. That’s why Silas was moving onto the property.”

“He just wants a clean feed bag.” Sam has known Silas for years, worked with him, talked with him, even liked him well enough for a vampire. “Now that we know about your fairy blood that just makes you a better catch for whatever vamp he wants to doll your blood out to.” Anger seeped into his tone. Yes, Alexander had fed from Emily as well, but not very often and Sam had often offered himself in her place whenever he could. He’d tried hard to keep her from being addicted to it like many were prone to do. But the thought of being a vamps food all the time, to be bonded to one…it churned his stomach.

“It’s not like that, Sam. He loves me.”

“Of course he’d say that to feed him!” Sam’s voice had risen and he could barely contain himself from yelling.

“Damn it, Sam. I love him. We’ve been together for months and yes, I do feed him, but it’s my choice not his. I can’t stand the thought of him taking blood from another.”

He stared at her in disbelief. But he suddenly realized that she was no longer a young, frightened girl. She’d grown into a spirited, determined woman right under his nose. And from the look she was giving him, she was a force to be reckoned with if you crossed her path. She could hold her own and there was no slack gaze in her eyes that he’d seem from blood addicts. 

“I know that you’ve done your best to protect me. To keep me from getting addicted like many do, but this isn’t because of that. What we have is real. He’s a good guy.” She let out a sigh. “I’m going through it with or without your blessing, but I’d prefer with.”

Slowly his head nodded. He could see the love in her eyes when she spoke of Silas. He’d tried so hard to protect her all these years, how had he missed her getting with Silas? 

“What happens when you start aging and he doesn’t?” Just the thought of losing her made his stomach twist into knots.

Emily shrugged. “We’ll discuss it when the time comes.”

Sam raked his fingers through his hair. There were so many changes happening so fast they were making his head feel like it was about to explode. “I think Silas and I need to talk.”

“Are you opposing it?” Concern etched her expression.

“It depends if I like what he says.” How could he not see his sister happy? Even if it means that she’ll be with a monster.

“No weapons,” she said, but her face softened.

“No promises,” but a small smile lifted his lips.

Emily reached out and took his hand. “It will all work out.”

“I hope so.” Sam wanted to be optimistic, but he really wasn't sure at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life has truly gotten its grip on me recently and it took me awhile to get this conversation with Emily the way I wanted it to go. Hope you like it. Also thanks for all the kudos and comments. It really helps me keep this going. Have a wonderful weekend and happy Mother's Day to all the moms :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The room Dean had used was empty of his belongings when Sam managed to get up, shower, and look for his newly discovered brother. He felt a pang of hurt and disappointment. Dean hadn’t said good-bye or even tried to see him again. Did he have another job come up? Sam wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, however his gut was telling him it wasn’t that simple.

John was gone as well, but he’d left a note for Sam explaining he would be back in a few days and left his phone number. He also left behind a small army of hunters to deal with any repercussions of taking Alexander into custody. It would help that he and Silas was around to help with the transition.

Speaking of Silas. Sam found him in Alexander’s office that evening. He stood there and just watched the man. His back was to Sam as he riffled through paperwork.

“Nice to see you up and about, Sam.” Silas turned and leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.” Sam looked over the vampire that Alexander had placed second in command. He was almost two hundred and fifty years old, turned when he was in his twenties. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and olive complexion. Hispanic heritage, Sam assumed, though he never asked where he was born. Silas had just always been around. Sam also believed that Alexander turned Silas though neither had volunteered that information.

“You look like you have a question.” 

Having lived through much of the history Sam had studied for school, Silas had been more than eager to help him in that area when he was younger. Their relationship had been casual, but not all that close, even when Sam got more involved in Alexander’s dealings. So what did Emily see in him?

“Did you drink my blood?” That wasn’t exactly the question he wanted to ask first, but it was the one that came out. 

Silas didn’t look away, flinch, or fidget. “No.”

“Did you know he was selling it?”

“I knew he kept vials of it, but never offered it to me.” He shook his head. “I knew nothing of him selling your blood.”

And finally for the kicker. “Did you know I was a hunter?”

Finally Silas looked away and turned to fidget with a stack of papers. 

Sam walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. “Silas, did you know who I am?”

“I suspected you had hunter blood.” He turned back around and looked at Sam. “When I was newly made Alexander saved me from a hunter. This was before the Council. Before alliances and rules. That only came about around a hundred years ago. But that night, he got his first taste of hunter blood. He told me how it felt afterward, the power and strength it gave him. He didn’t seek out hunters, but I could tell when we came across one, he was anxious for more of that type of blood. Many of us were after he told some others. I’ll admit that it’s exhilarating. The taste is like nothing else.” His eyes focused on Sam’s neck as he spoke. 

Sam didn’t move, his body rigid and ready should Silas try to take a nibble at him. 

“But I soon discovered the cost.” Silas sighed and closed his eyes, his expression pained, lines creasing his smooth skin. “Word of vampires killing hunters spread. In turn the hunters gathered and began hunting our nests. Even those who didn’t kill or had ever drank from a hunter were killed for the sins of others.”

Silas paused and he looked to the left as if he was seeing a memory live out in front of him. “I had a sister, Marcella. She turned not long after I did. We were orphans, our parents dying from illness that ravaged our village. She wanted to be with me. She was sweet. Innocent. Different from the others.”

“Hunters killed her.” It wasn’t a question.

Silas nodded. “Yes.”

“So you sought revenge.” Sam could understand that. If anyone ever harmed Emily he’d…no, he wouldn’t think about that right now.

“I wanted to.” Silas rubbed his neck. “Set out to track the hunters who had committed the horrendous act, but somewhere in my grief, I saw the chaos that we had started. It was one thing to kill in self-defense, but another to intentionally kill for no other reason but to feel the power of the blood. Not when there were other ways we could survive.”

Sam relaxed a little. “A righteous conscious.” 

“It would have been what Marcella would have pointed out.” Silas finally moved and went to the window, looking out at the night. “Alexander saw that as an opportunity to bring the vampire community together. To rise to a leader if he could bring peace between the two species.”

“Even though he technically started it?” Incredible. Sam knew Alexander was manipulative and cunning, but starting a war just to lead them into peace? Brilliant, in an evil way.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Silas turned and met Sam’s gaze. “He once spoke of finding a hunter child and raising the child to be the ultimate ally. A hunter who would fight for vampires. But that was a long time ago. I never thought he would act on it. Until he adopted you and then Emily.”

“But you never spoke up or asked about it?”

Silas shook his head. “I kept my suspicions to myself.”

“But you knew Emily wasn’t a hunter.” Anger laced his voice. Still the thought of Emily willingly feeding a vampire, after all he’d done to save her from Alexander’s feedings as much as possible. 

“I had no proof you were hunter, let alone a full blooded heir to a Council member.” 

“But you could have gotten proof!” Sam yelled, letting his anger flow.

“I was busy protecting your sister from Alexander,” Silas threw back just as forceful.

This stopped Sam in his tracks. “What?”

“Alexander knew her blood carried special qualities. It’s in the taste. When she turned eighteen he wanted to start bagging her blood, sell it, as well as research it. Fairy is so rare and mostly diluted now but he wanted to find a way to use that special element for profit or whatever else it could help him gain in power.” 

Sam knew Alexander was malicious, but this was more dubious than he ever realized. “And?”

“I pointed out how protective you were over Emily and would never allow her to be used in such a way. So I suggested a deal. He allow me to get close to her, court her, and eventually mate with her. When the time came, I would collect her blood and send it to Alexander’s lab for analysis every few months.”

“You son of a bitch,” Sam growled. He knew it. Silas was using her for her blood and had finally admitted it to him. Unable to bare to hear more, Sam rushed Silas. The speed was incredible and the sudden rush of strength allowed him to grip Silas’ neck and throw him back on the desk. Using his other forearm, he pinned Silas down, pressure hard enough he heard the crack of bone. Silas didn’t fight back but only put his hands on Sam’s forearm to resist the pressure being applied. 

“Sam, stop!” Emily rushed into the room and tried to pull on Sam’s arm. It didn’t budge. “Damn it, Sam, get off of him.”

The rage that surfaced had Sam seeing red. Everything that had happened in the recent week, the lies that were revealed and how they truly affected him surfaced. He wanted to kill this bastard. He wanted to hear the bones crunch as they were smashed. Needed to see the life drain from his eyes. His fingers itched to pull his head right from his shoulders. 

“I did it, Sam. Listen to me. I’m the one who drew my own blood.” Emily was yelling now, but he could barely hear her over the pounding of his own pulse as it sang to kill this unnatural being. Instinct no longer hindered.

“It was my idea,” Emily sobbed.

Those words broke through the haze. The urge to kill slowly receded and he turned to see his sister’s tear stained face pleading with him. Slowly Sam eased the pressure and backed away, but he didn’t apologize or feel regret. Later he would reflect on his actions.

“What?”

“I knew what Alexander wanted to do though everyone believes I’m completely oblivious to what goes on around here.”

“I don’t…” Sam tried to counter, but Emily wouldn’t let him.

“I took care of it, Sam. Silas and I created this deal and I was fine with it.”

“It was diluted.” Silas’ voice was faint. Sam had done some real damage to his trachea. Good.

Emily nodded. “We used human blood with just a couple of drops of my own. It showed just enough of my blood, but not enough to actually do anything with it. Alexander believed that my bloodline was too diluted, but he still didn’t give up, so we kept up the scheme.”

Sam raked his fingers through his hair and took several deep breaths. “How come I didn’t know about it?”

“Can’t your little sis watch out for her big brother?” She reached out and touched his chest. 

He shook his head. “It’s not your job.”

“Tough. I’m not a child anymore, Sam. I can look after myself and watch your back.”

“This is so freaking crazy.” He felt tears build but he wouldn’t let them fall. How had his life gone so out of control in such little time? His body trembled, still feeling the high of trying to kill Silas. He’d never felt that before and in the back of his mind he knew he should be worried, but at that moment he wasn’t.

“We’ve never been exactly normal, brother. Why don’t you get some rest? Let your body finish healing. We’ll sort everything out. We have time.”

Not knowing what else to do, Sam nodded and left the office. He meant to go up to his room, but instead he roamed the house then the grounds, thinking about the path his life was heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on these chapters. I've got 3 teenagers living in my household that are graduating high school by this upcoming Friday and it's been hectic, not to mention emotional. Also, this chapter wasn't part of my original draft but felt it was needed to close up some loose ends and to give an insight to who Silas was and what he was willing to do for Emily. I hope that I was able to convey that.   
> Kudos & comments always welcomed and appreciated. Any grammar errors/typos are all on me.   
> Thank you for reading. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

Five days have passed since Sam’s world tore apart at the seams. Five days where he’d heard not a single word about or from Dean. Five days that he spent in psychological battle with himself, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his brother. It was only those few moments before exhaustion overtook him that he debated going after Dean or giving in to the pity party he occasionally held for himself.

John, on the other hand, called each day. Sam wanted badly to ask about Dean, but held his tongue, especially since John never volunteered information about Dean either. The conversation wasn’t long, but always stayed focused on Sam.

Perhaps this was all for the best in the end. At least that’s what he told himself each time the call ended.

On day three Sam insisted on accompanying Silas as he visited various nests in Alexander’s territory. There was word of uprising since the Council had taken Alexander into custody. Since Silas had been appointed to take Alexander’s place until the council could deal with the situation, it was his duty to calm all discord in the territory.

“I have no need for a hunter, Sam.”

Sam swallowed, keeping his impatience in check. “I have knowledge about every nest in the territory, Silas. Maybe more than you. I just think I should go as a representative of the Council. To show that you support the Council’s decision and that the Council supports you. A political move if you will.”

Silas couldn’t argue with Sam’s reasoning, so he reluctantly agreed. So the two visited nest after nest, assuring them that nothing would change, that the territory was still strong and there was no danger to them. Weakness meant that another territory leader could move in and overthrow the current leader. That would not happen if Sam had any say.

However, Sam quickly discovered that though his knowledge of the vampire community was great, they knew absolutely nothing about him. Most knew that Alexander had adopted a human daughter, but the only son known was Silas. Sam realized then exactly how secluded Alexander had kept him. Only a select few knew of his existence, and even fewer knew who he really was. So rather than start more issues, he claimed his birthright, Council Elder John Winchester’s son.

Of course, there is always a little rebellion and discontent no matter how hard a leader tries to do what is best. The nest located near the southern edge of the territory was one that even Alexander had issues with on occasion. It was a Matriarchal nest. Daisy was at least two hundred years old. Though she voiced her dislike of being aligned with the Council, she was well aware that to keep her family safe, she would have to abide by the rules. But she pushed them whenever possible.

Sam and Silas stood in front of a large farmhouse, Daisy standing on the steps with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She looked to be in her thirties when she was turned, but those eyes told that she was much older. She wore jeans and a flannel shirt, her dark hair tied back in a ponytail. Behind her were at least five other vampires, silent but watching them.

“Hunters aren’t welcomed on my property.”

Sam stepped forward. “I am here to represent the support Silas has from the Council. I’m not here to cause trouble.”

Daisy turned her head and spat on the steps. “The Council can all burn in hell for all I care.”

The hair on Sam’s neck stood, his instincts buzzed. His gaze took in the sight before him, the vampires’ stillness, then the slightest of movement in his peripheral vision set him into action.

“Silas!” Sam warned a second before he turned to defend himself from an attack.

The vampire moved quick, taking advantage of the element of surprise as claws raked down Sam’s arm, drawing blood. Sam swiftly recovered and blocked before the vampire could sink his teeth into his jugular, the pain not even phasing him. His fist slammed into the vampire’s jaw which made him take a step back, but he wouldn’t stay stunned for long. Sam’s hand reached inside his jacket and withdrew the machete he had strapped to his waist. He was ready when the vampire lunged forward again. One rapid swipe of the blade stopped the vampire in his tracks, stunned expression on his face right before his head fell back and onto the ground with a thud.

Sam turned when a shriek exploded behind him. A female rushed him. He braced himself for her impact, his hands grabbing hold of her body and flipping her over his head before she could even get close to his neck. With one strike of his blade her head rolled away from her body.

Movement caught his attention in his peripheral vision again and he discovered Silas dispatching a third vampire, using his bare hands to pull the head from the body. Throwing the head to the ground, Silas faced Daisy, while Sam watched for other attacks.

“I could charge you with treason, Daisy. Your entire nest killed or banished.” Silas kept his eyes on the woman who hadn’t moved from her spot on the steps. Sam took one step closer to Silas. They were easily outnumbered. However, to show fear or doubt would get them killed in an instant.

“Let this serve as a reminder of what happens to those who go against our laws.”

“Big words when you have a hunter at your back,” Daisy snarled.

“As you can see, I can take care of myself. But this territory is backed by the entire Council, so if you are unhappy here or by the rules we enforce, you make take your leave. I’m sure there are other Masters willing to take in your entire nest.” Silas stood still, waiting her decision.

After several moments of silence, Daisy lowered her arms and slowly lowered herself to her knees, head bowed. “Please forgive my insolence, Silas. My loyalty lies with this territory and those that lead it.”

Sam watched as the others followed suit to bowing before them. Or rather to Silas. That was exactly what they needed. The more that accepted a change in leadership, the easier the transition.

“Mercy will be shown, but I, nor whoever the Council appoints will tolerate disloyalty. This is your one warning.”

Daisy nodded, still not looking up.

Silas looked to Sam and nodded. That was their signal to leave.

 

Day six had John sitting in Sam’s office when he returned home with Silas. The shutters were open and the rising sun brightened the room. It was odd seeing anyone other than Emily sitting on the small sofa that took up a corner of the room. 

“Hey,” Sam greeted John. “I didn’t know you were coming or I’d have been here when you arrived.”

John shrugged as he rose from the sofa. “It’s all right.” 

Tension clung to the air between them. Sam still wasn’t really sure how to act with his father. Should he hug him? Shake hands? By the way John shifted his weight from one foot to the other and his fingers twitched it was clear John was feeling the same unease.  
Taking the first step, Sam walked up to John and wrapped his arms around the older man. John immediately returned the hug and let out a puff of air. The embrace felt good. Real. This was how a father and son should greet each other when they hadn’t seen each other in a while. Or at least that’s how Sam always pictured it.

John pulled away first and it made Sam happy to see the smile on his father’s lips. “You look tired.” 

“A little. I’ve been going out with Silas to the nests in the area. It’s been…educating.”

“I’m sure it has been. Things going well for Silas?”

Sam nodded then pulled the chair from his desk over near the sofa and sat. John returned to his seat, but sat on the edge. “We’ve managed to keep the chaos to a minimum.”

“Good. He’s going to need it as Alexander’s successor.”

Breath left Sam’s lungs. Relief? He wasn’t positive, but either way, after spending the last few days with Silas, Sam knew he was the right vampire for the job. It wasn’t like he’d expected to inherit the positon. A territory leader had to be a vampire. “So it’s official?”

John nodded. “That’s one of the reasons I’m here. The Council has concluded its business in this situation. We allowed Alexander to name his successor. Title, land, and wealth will all be passed down to Silas. The position on the Council will remain open for now, as we review the other older, more experienced vampires that may step in.”

Sam listened to all that John was saying, his brain racing to comprehend it all.

“Sam,” John waited until Sam looked up at him. “Alexander was found guilty of the charges against him. His last request was that he be allowed to decide his fate.”

“His fate?” His brows drew together in confusion. Sam knew a lot about vampire law and human law, but he realized the dealings of the Council were sketchy. Just the basics.

Sam waited, his breath holding in his chest as he waited for John to continue.

“He walked out into the sun. I’m sorry, son.”

A gasp tore from Sam then a torrent of air flooded his lungs. He felt dizzy and… well, he couldn’t really describe what he felt at that moment. Sadness? Not really. Shock? A little. Relief? At never having to be a feed bag again, yes. Numb? Yes.

John reached out and laid his hand on top of Sam’s. The touch was gentle and Sam trembled as a rush of emotion saturated his being. His biological father had just told him that the man who raised him had died.

Their eyes locked and slowly a connection was made. 

This man was his father. His real father. He may not have been there to teach him to read, write, or ride a bike, but it wasn’t because he hadn’t wanted to be. This was the man who would give hugs and comfort when it was needed. He would no longer dwell on the life that had been taken from him, but the new life that was being given to him. 

“Where does that leave Emily?” Sam asked.

John sat back, his hand sliding from Sam’s, the moment gone. “Her adoption papers were legitimate. Legally, she was Alexander’s daughter and has a right to a portion of his inheritance. But by vampire law, she cannot take his place.”

Sam’s hands scrubbed over his face. Emily was Alexander’s heir. That’s good. It would protect her. “She and Silas are to be mated.”

“Yes. Alexander told us about his arrangement with Silas. The Council will not interfere with their arrangements. It makes things easier for her, really.”

Emily will be where she belongs…and happy. Sam couldn’t ask for anything more.

“And me?” By vampire law, a vampire’s possessions can include blood slaves and servants. 

John smiled. “You are an educated, grown man. You can do whatever it is you please.”

Sam stared, unsure he understood what John had said. “What?”

This made John chuckle and Sam noticed his dimples. Very similar to the ones that dented his cheek when he smiled. 

“You don’t belong to Alexander. You are your own person. From what I understand, you can go be a lawyer, or maybe do your internship to become a doctor?”

“Yeah.” But both of those ideas were suddenly unappealing. “Or?”

John hesitated. “Or you can come home with me and become a full fledge hunter. I hear that you were trained by a hunter. We can partner you with a more experienced hunter to help you get started.”

Sam thought of Dean. If he was to follow that path, there would only be one hunter he could ever work with. Train with. 

“The choice is completely yours, Sam. But just know, I would love to get to know you better. There’s so much we missed.” His expression sobered. 

“Can I have some time to think about it?”

“Absolutely.” A sad smile graced John’s lips as he rose from the couch. “I’m leaving tomorrow night. We’ll talk some more, alright?”

Sam nodded and gave a quick smile, then watched as John walked to the door. He reached for the knob, but stopped.

“I’m not sure exactly what happened between you and Dean, but…” John paused as if thinking about his words. “He’s my son and so are you. No matter what, I will love you both.” He turned and looked at Sam. “Even when everyone believed you dead and told me to move on, I never stopped loving you, son.” His eyes shone with unshed tears. “Whatever it is, fix it. Dean is driving me absolutely crazy and I have a feeling that you are the only one that can help whatever is eating at him.”

Without another word John left, leaving Sam staring at the doorway open-mouth shocked. He knew. Sam could see it in his eyes. He knew what he and Dean did. 

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. RL can really suck sometimes and I'm really wanting to finish this before I leave on vacation next week and be computer free for 9 days *eek* So another chapter still to come (2 the most, depending on how Sam & Dean cooperate with me). This ch was rough as it wasn't coming out on paper the way I envisioned it :S but I hope it ties in all right.  
> As always, comments & kudos welcomed and all typos/grammar errors are on me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but my computer ate the last chapter, making me rewrite it and of course I couldn't remember just how it was in the original. *grrr* This is the last chapter, a bit long, but thought I'd just get it all posted because I only have a couple more weeks to finish my Dean/Sam mini bang fic that I'm working on & my editor is about to start edits on my soon to be published book. Lots of busy work for me. :)
> 
> As usual, all typos & grammar mistakes are mine. Kudos & comments are always welcomed. I hope you enjoyed this alternate universe Sam & Dean adventure. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.

Chapter Seventeen

“Are you sure about this, Sam?” Emily hugged him tight. He was reluctant to let go as well and clung to her for another moment.

Sam finally drew back and looked down at his beautiful sister. His constant companion. But they were both adults now, their lives going in different directions. He cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a small smile. “Not really, Em, but it’s something I have to do.”

A single tear slipped from her eye and he quickly wiped it away, and swallowed hard, refusing to let his own tears free. 

“You always have a home to come to if it doesn’t work out.”

“I know.” Taking a deep breath he walked a couple of steps to Silas. He’d given Emily and Sam some space.

Silas held out his hand. “Emily is right. If this hunter or Council thing doesn’t work out you are more than welcome back here. I’ll be forever in your debt for all the help you’ve been.”

Three months had passed since Alexander was taken away by the Council. The hunters John had assigned to the territory have moved on and Silas has secured his place with the Council and by vampire law as the territory leader. The ease of transition of leadership was Sam’s main goal as he stayed with Emily rather than traveling to Kansas to be with John. Before he could move on with his life he had to make sure Emily would be all right.

Which included attending Emily and Silas’ official mating ceremony. 

Now that Sam felt that all was well with his beloved sister, he could finally make a decision about his own life. 

“Thanks, Silas.” He took the offered hand, but pulled Silas in for a hug. This had Emily beaming. 

Sam stepped away and looked up at the house that he’d spent his life wanting to escape. If things turned out the way he hoped, he’d finally be doing what he wanted with who he wanted. “Besides, it’s not like I won’t be stopping in from time to time. I’ve got to make sure my little sis is happy.” He winked at Emily who rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Just be careful and stay in touch.” Emily stepped up to Silas and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Promise.” Sam turned and walked to the waiting black Dodge Charger. It wasn’t the Impala, but it would do for now.

Sid stood by the driver side door. “Sam.” He held his hand out when Sam was close enough.

He refused it and hugged the man for the first time. It was strange that Sid was no longer the stalker guard paid to make sure Sam stayed in his prison, but now a friend. 

“Stay out of trouble, kid.” Sid stepped away and gave him a shaky smile.

Sam patted his should. “I can’t promise anything.”

“Well, I tried.” Sid nodded.

“Watch out for Em. Call if you need anything.” Sid had appointed himself Emily’s personal bodyguard. It gave Sam a peace of mind, knowing the man would die to protect her. 

He laughed. “She’s a handful, but I’ll manage.” He gave a nod and walked toward the back of the room to keep watch.

“You are always welcome here, Sam.” Silas nodded. “We’ll miss you.”

“Thanks.” Sam looked around the foyer. How many times had he dreamed of walking out of this door and never come back? It was a reality. But he would come back. So help him, if Silas ever did anything to hurt his beloved sister, he’d stake the man himself.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sam turned and walked out of the house he’d lived in his entire life. Yes, he’d be back, but it would never be home. There was only one home out there and he was determined to find him.

It had been three months since Dean saved his life. Or had he saved Dean’s life? That conclusion was still a blur. But in all that time there hadn’t been a word from Dean. 

Sam had made trips to visit John, spent time with him, always hoping Dean would be around, but he seemed to always be on one job or another. Sam never told John what happened between them or how he felt about Dean, but he seemed to know anyway and was sympathetic. Though there were tough times, their relationship was progressing.

He’d made the decision two weeks ago to move into John’s house, to learn more about being a hunter. He’d already moved his belongings there, but before he could start that life, there was still unfinished business to do.

It took Sam a full day’s drive, but when he pulled his rental car next to the Impala, he still wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He sat there for a minute, looking out at the motel room’s door, but not really seeing it. 

It was now or never. Whether it turns out the way he wants it to or not, he has to do this before he could move on.

Sam got out of the car, approached the door, raised a hand to knock, but still hesitated. Rejection scared him. Acceptance scared him. Hell, the way he was feeling at that moment he was surprised he wasn’t in a corner somewhere curled up in a fetal position. But that wasn’t him. 

His knuckles rapped on the door. When it swung open Sam had never felt so sure of anything in his life.

“Hey.”

“Sammy?” Dean’s brows were drawn in surprise and confusion.

“Looks like someone kicked your ass.” Sam gave a quick smirk. “Again.”

Dean scowled. “I look great considering the frickin’ monster is dead.”

“Good to hear.” Sam slid past Dean into the room.

“What the hell, Sam? What are you doing here?” Dean closed the door.

“Looking for a partner.” The statement was simple and he let Dean read it however he wanted.

“Sam, I…”

Sam didn’t let Dean finish his sentence. He shoved Dean against the nearest wall and did what he’d wanted to do since he last saw Dean. Sam kissed him. Not gentle, loving, but harsh, demanding, almost punishing kiss.

What surprised Sam was that without hesitation Dean returned the kiss with vigor. His hands cupped Dean’s face and their bodies pressed perfectly together. There was no denying that Dean was just as aroused and eager as he was. At that one moment all was right in the world. Sam finally belonged. He had found his true home.

“Oh God, Sammy,” Dean moaned when Sam trailed his lips down Dean’s neck and nipped at his shoulder. His hands lowered and pushed the t-shirt up so that he could feel that hard, chiseled flesh against his palms. He couldn’t stop the moan that rose from his throat.

Dean responded by tearing open Sam’s shirt, buttons flying and material ripping. 

Fingers groped, palms pressed, mouths licked and moaned. Sam reached for Dean’s waistband, searching for the button and zipper. They were undone in seconds, but when he tried to kneel down to drag the jeans away, Dean stopped him.

“Dean,” Sam groaned, his hands still gripping the jeans. He was so damn desperate and it echoed in his voice. Now that they were face to face he didn’t care about being a hunter, or even that they were technically brothers. He just wanted to be with the one man who made him feel alive.

Dean’s palms cupped Sam’s face. “I’ve missed you, Sam.”

His lips trembled into a smile. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.” Sam loved the way Dean’s lips curved into a slightly crooked smile. 

“It’s been rough. I don’t know how many times I dialed your number.” His thumbs gently caressed Sam’s cheek.

“At least you had a number to dial,” Sam scowled. Dean had ditched the cell phone after he left and Sam didn’t have the courage to ask John for his new one.

One of Dean’s hands shifted to brush back some hair that had fallen into Sam’s eyes. “I thought it would be easier if I was out of the picture.”

Sam’s hands moved from Dean’s waist to rest on his chest. Firm, chiseled muscles that almost distracted him. “It wasn’t. And now that we know the truth, there’s no way we can be out of each other’s’ lives.”

Dean’s head fell back against the wall and he let out a harsh sigh. He tried to withdraw his hands, but Sam caught his wrists and drew them close to his own chest. 

“The truth is what makes this all complicated, Sam.”

“It doesn’t have to.” Sam gazed into those beautiful green eyes that sparkled with so much life. He wouldn’t let this man go. Not without a fight. “I understand that our relationship is…unconventional. Yes, we are brothers. Legally. But we weren’t raised together. And there is absolutely no blood shared between us, at least not for the past 7 generations that I checked our family trees. We are brothers in name only, Dean. I don’t give a damn what people say or think about us. I love you, Dean and I won’t leave here until I can convince you that what we feel could be the best thing that’s ever happened to us, but only if we try.”

Dean’s silence made Sam nervous. Had he been wrong assuming Dean felt just as strongly about him?

“Don’t you know how fucked up this is?” Dean asked.

Sam couldn’t stop the chuckle. “Welcome to my entire life, Dean.” His thumbs caressed the captured wrists. He could feel Dean’s rapid pulse. “Damn it, Dean, from the day I was taken my life wasn’t my own. I was a food source for a vampire, raised and kept sheltered just for that reason. I never felt normal. The closest thing I had to family was Emily and she’s a fairy, now mated to a vampire. Don’t you see that I never felt at home…until you came along. The minute you walked into that house I was lost. You turned my already screwed up world upright. You showed me who I really was. I love you, Dean.”

Again silence from Dean and it was truly frustrating Sam. He was about to let go and back away, maybe give Dean some space when he spoke.

“What about Dad? What about the Council. Hell, I thought I’d die when you almost died.” His voice cracked. “How can I even consider being around you when all I think about is how good you feel against me? How much your kiss affects me. How I just want to keep you in bed for hours and hours.”

Sam’s eyes closed, head dropped forward as a groan rumbled from his throat. This man he loved was killing him. He lifted his head and made eyes contact. “Trust me, Dad will be happy that we get our shit together. As for the Council…screw them and their opinions. We’ll deal with them or anyone else if the need arises. Together.” 

Dean chuckled then out a long sigh. “Are you sure about this, Sammy? Once we start this, I’m not turning back.”

Sam nodded. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.” He slowly released Dean’s wrists, waiting for what was to come next.

Dean pulled him in for a kiss. Slow, deep, burning kiss. Sam tried to savor it, but too soon they were both hot and heavy, their need taking control. 

Dean maneuvered Sam toward the bed. Sam leaned his head back as Dean’s lips trailed down his neck. 

“What do you want, Dean?” His voice was harsh and breathy. 

“You,” Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and pushed him back.

Sam was more than happy to let his lover remove his shoes, socks, and jeans. He moaned as Dean kissed his way up one thigh, toward his cock. It quickly turned to a whiney plead as Dean bypassed the thick erection and straddled Sam’s chest, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. 

“Not yet.” Dean pushed the waist of his jeans and underwear down to the top of his thighs and leaned forward, his hands bracing the weight of his body against the wall. “Suck me, Sam.”

Without argument, Sam took Dean into his mouth. The thickness pushed toward the back of his throat and he forced his throat to relax so his gag reflex wouldn’t ruin this moment. 

“Ah, fuck, Sam. Feels so damn good.”

Sam was helpless but to let Dean fuck his mouth, yet this was exactly where he wanted to be, pleasing the love of his life.

“Are you ready, Sammy?” Dean pulled out of Sam and slid back down to kneel between his legs. 

“Dean, please.” Sam’s body trembled in anticipation as Dean lifted his legs and slid closer. 

Dean paused and Sam lifted his head, waiting.

“I’ve missed you.” Dean reached down with a tentative touch and let his fingers glide softly over Sam’s balls, drawing a deep groan and a buck of hips. “I want you beside me in bed every night. I want to be able to reach out and touch you. Kiss you.” Dean’s fingers caressed Sam, driving him insane with lust.

“Yes.” 

“To feel your warmth next to me.”

“Yes.”

Dean’s hand wrapped tightly around Sam’s dick and he thought he was going to blow it right then and there. 

“Fuck, yes! Dean…” Words became garbled as Dean began stroking him.

Dean’s other hand teased Sam’s tight hole, the coolness of lubricant coating him. Where the hell had that come from, Sam didn’t care, just glad he had some handy.

“I need…”

“Not yet, Sam.” Dean’s hand on Sam’s dick stilled, gripping it tight at the base. Sam’s heart raced and his body was on fire with need. When Dean began sliding his dick into him, Sam arched his back, driving his hips forward and forcing more of him in. They groaned in unison.

Sam used his hand and held his legs up and wider, giving Dean further access. Sweat dripped from Dean’s face as he patiently entered, holding still for several breaths between small strokes, giving Sam’s body time to adjust to the invasion.

“Son of a…” Dean growled.

“Bitch,” Sam finished as he lifted his hips and tried to get Dean to start moving.

Seeing what Sam wanted, Dean obliged him as the short strokes became longer and deeper. All words dissolved into grunts and moans as Dean moved faster. Sam wanted the sensations rocking his body to last forever, but at the same time wanted to cum so badly that he could barely hold back. 

“Yes,” Dean panted. “Now, Sam, yes.”

That’s all it took for Sam to let go and feel the release he’d been aching for since Dean left him. The world narrowed down on the two of them, the fluid being spilt, and the sounds of their harsh breaths. Dean collapsed and Sam eagerly held him.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear.

Sam smiled and held his lover tighter. “Love you too, Dean.” Finally felt perfectly at home…in Dean’s arms.

 

Six months later…

“Down!” Sam yelled. Dean instantly obeyed and dropped to the floor. Sam pulled the trigger and shot salt from his sawed off shotgun, instantly vaporizing the ghost. “Hurry up, Dean.”

“I’m trying,” he said as he shot a round to Sam’s left. 

“Don’t worry about me, just salt and burn the bitch.” Sam shot at the vengeful Victorian dressed ghost that quickly reappeared to his right. He searched the room, waiting for her to pop back in. She appeared right before him and before he could take a shot she used her powers and threw him against the wall. His groaned as his back took the blunt of the force and landed on the floor. 

“Dean,” he moaned as she was suddenly there and leaning down, her hand an inch from his face. 

“Suck it, bitch.” 

Sam winced and closed his eyes as she ignited and burned.

“Sammy, you all right?” Dean was kneeling beside him, his hands roaming looking for visible wounds.

“I’m fine,” Sam breathed out as he laid his head against the wall. “But I don’t think my cast made it.” He lifted his left arm that was covered with a now cracked cast. The month before a zombie chick tackled him and broke his wrist. The cast was a bitch but he wouldn’t let it stop him from hunting. 

Dean brushed his fingers through Sam’s hair but stopped half way, had a tight grip and yanked Sam’s head back.

“You need to quite scaring the crap out of me.”

Sam’s breath became more labored from more than the adrenaline rush. “I’ll always have your back, babe.”

Instead of words, Dean responded by kissing Sam hard and dominating. Sam relished the heat of the mouth on his, as well as the scent of sweat, leather, & musk that was all Dean. 

The last six months had been a mixture of heaven and hell. The hunter training was a bitch and Dean wasn’t an easy mentor. But after hours, when all the work was done for the day, they made good use of their time together learning the ins and out of each other…literally. Sam believed that their relationship made them the perfect hunting team.

Of course there were those who didn’t approve of their relationship. Several on the Council. But their father was very accepting and happy for them and was their biggest defender. Their life wasn’t perfect, but it was as close as it would get for them.

Dean pulled away and helped Sam to his feet. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Sam smiled and patted Dean’s shoulder. “It will be a sweet death for both of us because we go together.”

 

The End…


End file.
